


Just Want to Know You Better

by athena606, Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena606/pseuds/athena606, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Nogitsune is defeated its time for Lydia to tie up lose ends; starting with informing Derek that there is another Hale in Beacon Hills. What she discovers after that is, maybe there's more to Derek than she originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I thought I knew you

**Author's Note:**

> I had some much fun collaborating on this with Cori, You are an amazing writing partner and I can't wait for everyone to read our next story.

Derek walked barefoot down the steps from his bed into the makeshift living room a towel wrapped around his neck that he absentmindedly ran through his still wet hair. It was still early and since nothing of urgency had sprung up, he’d been thinking of doing something normal for a change like maybe make himself some coffee. Derek headed to the kitchen, his jeans riding low on his hips, partially buttoned, if you could call it that. He was almost near the kitchen when he heard her...Scented her... Lydia.

Lydia stood outside the loft door lips pursed. She tapped her finger against her thigh lightly brushing against the material of her dress. She should just knock, it's not like she'd never been there before, but this was different. Lydia rolled her eyes at herself, dropped her keys into her purse and straightened her body. She curled her hand into a fist, reached out and hesitated.

Derek looked towards the door. He straightened up walking back towards the living room. What was she waiting for he wondered. He could scent her anxiety coming through what she normally smelled like causing him to call out gruffly, "Are you going to come in or not?"

Lydia arched an eyebrow at the sound of his voice traveling through the door and she stepped forward tugging open the heavy door, heels clicking against the floor as she stepped inside the apartment. "I was trying to be polite," she commented sliding the door shut behind her and then glancing back over at Derek. 

"Though I suppose I forgot my target audience and his utter lack of manners," she quipped even as her gaze traveled over his body taking in his wet hair and shirtless torso. The angles of his muscles and chiseled abdominal muscles weren't a surprise. Derek was attractive. It was a fact she’d come to terms with one of the first times she’d met him. Lydia's gaze flickered back up to his face. "Am I interrupting bathing time?" She joked.

Derek saw her red high heels first, how did she walk in those things always a persistent thought in his mind. Not that he objected to them, they accentuated her shapely legs nicely. It wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed her over the years. It would be difficult not to, Lydia Martin was a force to be reckoned with. His eyes roved up her curvy little body noting her obscenely short dress. Derek didn’t fail to notice her gaze on his chest as she made her snide comments and he had to hold back a smirk. 

When would she remember that as a wolf he could hear her heart accelerate when she looked at him? He almost wished he could pick up the gauntlet she'd just thrown down with that last remark. But he wasn't going to go there with her. It never ended well. "What do you want Lydia?" He responded curtly as he walked just passed the door and reached for a discarded shirt that was hanging on the back of an errant chair and put it on. 

Lydia tilted her head to the side and arched an eyebrow at his curt response. "I've got some information that I thought would be of interest to you." She responded as she walked further into the apartment moving right past him and heading for the couch. She dropped her purse and sat down, crossing her legs as she waited for him to follow her knowing he would eventually.

Derek sighed and followed after her. Begrudging respect that she knew he'd follow. He pulled up a chair in front of her and straddled it, his hand accidentally brushing against Lydia's calf in the process. He felt his eyes flash blue and quickly lowered his gaze hoping she hadn't noticed the effect she had on his wolf. Strengthening himself up as he folded his forearms on the back of the chair his normal gruff persona in place once again he spoke bluntly, "What is it you think you know that I don't?"

Lydia glanced at him amusement in her gaze as she ignored her body’s physical reaction to the feel of his slightly callused hand brushing against her skin. It had been over three months since she’d had any kind of physical contact with a man. Her body was bound to react to the caress. "Quite a bit actually, but currently I'm referring to something about your uncle." She told him resting her hands on her knees as she tried to fight the tension in her body.

"A while back he sought me out through my mother at school so I came here to see him because he said he could help me learn how to control the whole banshee thing." Lydia said as she met Derek's gave giving him a moment to process that.

"Well," Derek said while and leaning forward slightly, “You should know better than to trust anything that comes out of Peter's mouth. I assume this has something to do with the memory my mother kept from him?" It made sense now why he'd walked in weeks ago to find his uncle in an uncharacteristic rage and the lingering scent of Lydia in the air. Peter didn't normally show his emotions; cool and calculating was his modus operandi. A small smirk formed on his lips at the slight rounding of her olive green eyes. Apparently he wasn’t as uninformed as she had thought.

Lydia hadn't expected him to know about that, but it did make things easier. She gave a roll of her eyes before sighing. "No one said I trusted him, but he was the only one offering and after everything I missed, well it seemed like the best plan." She explained. Lydia still hadn't exactly forgiven herself for not realizing Stiles was in trouble. "He has a daughter," she admitted not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Ok. That I didn't know. All my mom alluded to was that the secret involved family and Peter couldn't know." Derek wondered how Lydia had gotten the specifics from Talia. "How exactly did you find out?" Derek hesitated. "Did...You actually speak to my mother too?"

Lydia frowned, “I’m not sure,” she admitted honestly. “I had her claws and then,” she paused hesitating, “I was trying to listen and Peter was fighting with,” her voice stopped, heart clenching tightly. “He was fighting with Allison.” She told him trying to push aside the way her gut twisted at the mention of her best friend’s name.

“I got angry and threw the claws, they sailed across the air and slammed into the wall and then…I heard it. Whispers, more than one and then one solid voice,” Lydia explained. “She told me he had a daughter named Malia Tate.”

Derek heard the catch in Lydia's voice at the mention of Allison's name. She'd lost a sister he understood that...He went to reach out for her hand. "Lydia, I'm sorr..." He stopped abruptly at the hard look in her eyes. She didn't want condolences he understood that. So instead Derek pulled back and stood up starting to pace. 

"Well that explains why Malia smells like family and why I found my mother's nails embedded in the wall. It takes a lot of strength to do that." Derek stopped his pacing suddenly staring at her curiously.

Lydia pursed her lips. “I was angry. Sorry about the claws.” She commented glancing down and brushing some imaginary dust off the skirt of her dress. “Now we get to the part why I came here,” she looked up, “I told Peter about Malia,” something she still felt guilty about. “Scott and I needed Peter’s help and he said he’d only help if I told him who his daughter was.”

She said it so fast Derek wasn't sure he heard her correctly. But when she looked up at him, the guilt written clearly on her face he knew he’d heard her right. That was when his cordiality flew out the window. "You did what?" He snapped.

Lydia winced at the force of his words, but she didn’t cower before him. That wasn’t in her nature. She simply straightened her shoulders and glared at Derek. “I told him her name.” she repeated. “Scott and I were trying to save Stiles,” she told him pointedly, “We didn’t have a lot of options at the time. This was too important,” Lydia paused pursing her lips.

“It didn’t think it would be an issue because Malia wasn’t here, she’d left town after giving Kira and Scott the sword she and Stiles found at Eichen House. But, today was my first day back at school and she was there.” Two months had passed and her first day back at school since everything had been stranger than she imagined without Allison there.

Derek took a deep breath and walked back to the chair once again sitting down.  
"Fine I get it. Does Malia know? She needs to be told before he tells her. Because I can guarantee he'll do it in a way that paints himself as a martyr and my mother and the rest of us as villains.”

He sighed, things with Peter were complicated. "Also..." Derek paused. He didn't know how to ask this but he needed to know. "Did she say anything else? Anything about me?"

Lydia watched Derek for a minute before shaking her head. “Nothing about you,” she replied, “And no I haven’t told Malia. I came here because I figured Peter would be up to something now that he knew and she was in town.” She explained. “And you needed to know.”

Derek released the breath he'd been holding at her words, his eyes revealing nothing of the inner turmoil at his mother not having more to say to him other than protecting Beacon Hills and how their family had always been the ones to do it. Standing up once again he moved the chair out of Lydia's way, not waiting for Lydia to move, Derek started for the door. "Then let's go find Malia and tell her before Peter does. And maybe call Stiles, it seems like she's at ease when he's around and she's going to need that with the news we’re about to give her."

Lydia hadn’t expected him to want jump right into action at her words, though she should have known better. Derek didn’t seem to be the type who lingered and planned. Not usually. She stood lifting her purse over her shoulder and pursing her lips as she followed behind him out of the apartment and towards the elevator, her pace slow. “She’s with Stiles,” Lydia commented lightly. “I saw them leave together after school.”

"Well that makes things easier." Derek shrugged as he lifted the gate to the elevator and then closed it once they were both inside the metal box. He pressed the button to the basement and waited. He didn't say another word until he opened the gates and headed towards his Camaro. It was time to go back to using it; it wasn't like he had a pack of betas to take care of anymore. "Get in, I'm driving." He opened the car door ushering her in.

Lydia frowned, "I have a car of my own you realize," she said even as he nudged her into the car. Lydia slid easily into the passenger seat the smell of leather reaching her nose. She shifted, the skirt of her dress rising with the movement. She glanced up at Derek from the door. "And for future reference I'm not cattle, do not herd me." Lydia told him haughtily resting her purse on her lap.

"Of course, Princess," Derek mock bowed as he closed the car door and made his way around the back towards the driver’s side. Damn it all if he didn't have to fight to hide the smile that kept trying to creep up around her.

Lydia ‘hmphed’ as Derek got into the car sending him a warning glare. "Do you even know where you're going?" She asked with an arched brow. "You're not exactly besties with Stiles," she commented brushing her straightened hair over her shoulder.

Derek rolled his eyes at her as he turned the ignition. The Camaro roared to life much like her owner at the feel and smell of the leather all around him. He glanced over at the pretty little redhead at his right who he admitted if only to himself looked just perfect seated at his side.  
"Where to then?" He asked as he put the car in drive and headed out of the building into the fading day.

Lydia glanced out her window with a sigh. "Make a left out of the parking garage and head out onto featherbed lane. Take it to the end, right on Main Street and I'll tell you the rest when we get to that point." She said simply as she leaned back against the leather. "And make sure you don't drive like some wild maniac. I've survived one too many catastrophes’s to die in a fiery car crash," she commanded lightly expecting him to listen.

Derek knew he should restrain himself, act like an adult. But he couldn't help himself, she brought out the teenage boy in him that had died far too soon. He kind of enjoyed annoying her. So, with a smirk firmly placed on his lips he gunned it, the tires skidding as he took the first turn. Her shriek of outrage was well worth the earache.

Lydia's hands jerked out, one gripping the passenger side door and the other reflexively curling around Derek's forearm, nails clipping his skin gently as her heartbeat sped up. "Are you out of your mind?" She asked sharply her gaze wandering over to his face. "I am precious cargo Wolf Boy and you better treat me as such. One more sharp turn and your ass is going to meet my stiletto." She threatened despite the exhilaration running through her. Fast cars and good looking men were absolutely two of Lydia's biggest weaknesses.

"What? What was that? I'm temporarily deaf in that ear." Not even bothering to hide the face splitting grin he wore as he made the next sharp turn. "I've always had a fondness for stilettos."

Lydia squinted at the grin on his face and ignored the stiletto comment though a snarky remark was on the tip of her tongue. "You're pushing your luck Hale. I might be tiny, but I am a force to be reckoned with," she snapped releasing his arm and glancing forward her stomach contracting with excitement. Maybe secretly she sort of enjoyed the thrill of speeding down an empty road, but Derek didn't need to know that. "And to think I thought you were slightly more mature then a teenage boy," she said as she let her hand fall from the door as well not wanting to show any weakness. It wasn't like she'd never been in a car moving too fast; after all she did date Jackson.

The car stopped abruptly as Derek leaned toward her, using his imposing size to its full advantage. "Oh trust me. I'm a man full grown, Martin." He leaned back to face the road and he heard her heart skip a beat. She was no more immune to him than he was to her. "And we are on Main Street."

Lydia swallowed hard and turned her head glancing at the street sign. She was not going to let him intimidate her…or get to her in any other way either. "I'm sure you like to tell yourself that," she commented. "Make a right at the stop sign go down to Beatrice and make a left. Stiles' house is the forth on the right." she told him glancing down at her nails, her tone bored.

Derek had to admire her bravado he thought as he took off again. "Wait. Stilinski's house? You could've just said that you know." He said turning to glare at her.

Lydia glared right back at him. "I did. Besides, if you knew where you were going you would have realized we're only a couple of minutes from his house." She told him pointedly. "Now be a good wolf and keep driving." She said while reaching into her purse and searching for her lip gloss.

She was right, but he'd be damned if he'd admit that he'd been too distracted by, well by her to realize where he was going. 

"Freshening up to make sure Stilinski remembers what he's missing now that he's with my cousin." He felt her stiffen more than saw it. That had come out meaner than he'd intended.

Lydia turned her head and glanced at Derek. “Stiles and I were never anything more than friends.” She said her body tense. “And trust me, if I wanted Stiles, he’d be mine whether your cousin was here or not. I’m Lydia Martin; I always get what I want.” She told him before curling her fingers around her lip gloss and taking it out of her purse as she looked away from him. Lydia wasn’t sure why, but Derek thinking she was that shallow…or still that shallow kind of hurt.

Derek felt terrible. He didn't know what to say but he could scent the hurt coming off her in waves. He parked the Camaro in front of Stiles’ house and immediately went to open the door for her. At least he could try to remember the manners his mother and Laura always tried to teach him. 

"Trust me I pity the idiot who ever tries to keep you from what you truly want." He said as he closed the car door behind her. If the bounce in her step as she made her way to house was any indication maybe he'd manage to soothe the hurt he'd caused or maybe Lydia just had a natural bounce to her step, which Derek wouldn’t be surprised by.

Lydia paused in front of the door gripping her purse tightly in her hand. Her free hand shot out and rang the bell, her gaze drifting back over to Derek. “Have you ever been here before?” She asked her tone indifferent.

The snark was back and he found it oddly comforting. "Of course I've been here before. Just not through the front door," Derek finished with a shrug as the door was pulled open.

Stiles glanced between Derek and Lydia eyebrow arched. “Sour Wolf, Lyds…what’s going on? Everything okay?” He asked as he opened the door wider for them slightly confused as to what they were doing together.

"I got all the shells out this time, Stiles." Malia called out cheerfully as she stepped out of Stiles kitchen wearing nothing but his t-shirt holding a bowl in her hands. "Hi." She said shyly toward Lydia and she thought his name was Derek.

"Oh we definitely need to talk, Stilinski," Derek all but growled causing Malia to drop the bowl and flash blue eyes at him.

Lydia sighed, “Let’s not get into a supernatural smack down people; we’ve got other issues to deal with at the moment.” Lydia slid by Stiles, stepping over the mess of the broken bowl, “You should probably get some paper towels for that sweetheart.” 

Stiles blinked not surprised that Lydia walked in like she owned the place; she’d been spending a lot of time at his house recently, well before the Nogitsune. “Uh I’ll grab some paper towel,” he said squeezing Malia’s arm gently and walking around her.

Lydia glanced back at Derek, “Well get your ass in here and knock it off with the growling, behave or I’ll have to smack you with a newspaper,” she told him, smirking, humor in her gaze.

Derek grumbled under his breath "Thank you," glad that Lydia had been there to defuse the potentially disastrous confrontation. 

Malia was confused by what just happened, but she liked Lydia and did as she said going to help Stiles with the mess on the floor. She still kept a wary eye on Derek though. Stiles had said they were all friends and Malia didn't understand where the hostility had come from. 

Derek walked past the two cleaning up the mess on the floor and followed Lydia into the living room. He leaned down to whisper in Lydia's ear knowing Malia was probably listening, but it didn't matter, "Sometimes the wolf gets away from me. Maybe you should take the lead from here." If Derek had learned anything in the last year or so it was that he didn't always know best. 

Malia turned curious eyes on the striking pair standing in the living room. She studied them briefly wondering why they gave off such intense vibes and if they were connected in some way. 

"So, are they mates?" Malia asked turning to Stiles not bothering to whisper. Stiles’ wide-eyed gaze accompanied by Lydia's snort and Derek's cough probably meant she'd said something inappropriate again.

Stiles sent Derek and Lydia an apologetic look. "No they're..." He paused searching for the right words. Derek and Lydia didn't exactly spend a lot of time together. He wasn’t even sure if they were friendly, "pack." He said simply, "We all are." He told her with a smile. 

Lydia arched an eyebrow. "I suppose that's true." She had no idea why Malia thought she and Derek were mates…that was just silly. She sat on the couch and glanced at the three of them. "Well, come on sit down. I've got news."

 

Derek followed Lydia's example even if he was slightly irritated at how easily she got past Malia’s words. Was she his mate? Is that why the scent of her called to him? "Yes. Lydia's got extremely interesting news." He ground out exasperated at all these unexpected questions and feelings. He took a seat right next to her taking up as much space as possible. He was going to be the only one uncomfortable. 

Malia was beyond confused she knew that social cues were a new thing for her but she knew mates when she scented them. "But..." She went to tug on Stiles sleeve as he moved to take a seat as well. 

Lydia glanced at Derek, the irritation clear in his voice. She arched an eyebrow at him, not sure what had suddenly turned him so sour. "What?"

Was Lydia seriously asking him what? Derek thought looking at her incredulously. "You just..." Stopping himself unsure of what he wanted to say or even if he should. So instead he did what he did best, "Can the two of you just sit down." Derek addressed Stiles and Malia. "Trust me delaying this isn't going to make it any easier."

Stiles looked away from Derek and Lydia and glanced at Malia, brows furrowed. He placed a hand at the small of her back, "What's wrong?" He could see the confusion on her face and he wasn't sure what was wrong.

"It's just you said they weren't... But they are." Malia whispered into Stiles. He was deliciously warm always.

Stiles hesitated at Malia's words not really sure what to make of them. He didn't know what she was feeling or smelling, but he was pretty sure nothing was going on with them. He pressed a hand against her lower back guiding her into the living room, "Well talk about it later okay?" He said with a small reassuring smile knowing that even if they were whispering Derek could hear them.

Lydia kept her gaze on Derek for a minute before shifting it to Malia and Stiles once they sat down. "I'm here-" she paused, "We're here because now that you're back in town there's something I thought you should know," she explained trying not to get distracted by the feel of Derek's gaze on her. She had no idea why he seemed annoyed, but the fact that something was bothering him unsettled her and that was weird. Since when did she start caring what was bothering Derek? It wasn't like they were all that close. 

Stiles frowned, "What's going on?" He asked trying not to worry too much but after everything they'd been through over the past six months it was hard not to.

Lydia pursed her lips. "Peter knows about Malia," she told them without preamble her gaze drifting to Malia. "Peter is Derek's uncle and your...biological father." She told her softly.

Malia knew she was adopted it had never been a secret. She remembered how her parents always told her that she was their special girl that they'd wanted her to be a part of their lives so badly they'd gone out to find her. And that while her little sister had been the happiest of surprises she was never to forget how much they'd wanted her. 

She felt the tears gathering in her eyes threatening to fall and anger took their place. "I already have a father who loves me I don't need another one who clearly wanted nothing to do with me." 

Derek saw Lydia about to say something to the clearly agitated girl. But he knew what her anger hid; he put a hand on Lydia's knee, halting her words. "Trust me we aren't trying to replace your dad." He let out a deep sigh. "It's more of a warning. My uncle is a complicated man and I've got...Well let's just say there’s a lot of water under that particular bridge. But he is family one of the few I have left. He's not all bad but he's also never to be trusted." He stopped at the feel of Lydia's hand on his shoulder, didn't know what else to say anyway.

Lydia dropped her hand when Derek paused and pursed her lips. “I don’t know if I’d agree with Peter not being so bad,” especially after what he’d done to her. She still had nightmares every once in a while, “But I’m telling you because the fact that he wanted to know means he’s probably going to seek you out and I didn’t want you to be blindsided.” She told her not wanting to upset her more, but knowing she needed to know.

Stiles rested a hand above Malia’s knee and squeezed it gently. “How did Peter find out?” he asked with a frown. He didn’t like Peter, Stiles was pretty sure he never would.

Lydia hesitated. “I told him.”

Derek could see Stiles gearing up for a meltdown and he held up a hand immediately stopping him. "Before you start freaking out asking how she could do such a thing. I'd like you to remember you were possessed at the time and we had very limited options when it came to who we could turn to, to save you." 

"Hey!" Malia shouted out suddenly, she could feel the guilt that rolled off of Stiles at the mention of the Nogitsune stuff. She'd been around for more than one nightmare. "He doesn't need you throwing that in his face!" She glared at Derek who was her cousin now?

"I wasn't throwing it in his face." Derek shouted back. "I was stopping him from being an ass to Lydia about what she did to help him." He pointed from Lydia to Stiles.

Lydia sighed pinching the bridge of her nose and then resting a hand on Derek’s leg. “Both of you stop yelling, you’re giving me a headache,” she glanced to Stiles and her expression softened. She didn’t want there to be any bad blood between them. He was one of her best friends and considering how Allison was no long there, she needed his friendship.

“No one blames Stiles for what the Nogitsune did,” she said her tone soothing, “But the only way to save Stiles was to go into his mind and pull him out and Peter was the only person able to help us and he wouldn’t do it without your name.” Lydia paused choosing her next words carefully.

“I have nothing against you Malia, but at the time my choice was between Stiles and a stranger. And I’m sorry, but I’d choose Stiles every time.” She admitted quietly. “I didn’t think you were coming back so I didn’t think Peter would be an issue. I’m sorry about that, but I don’t regret it because Stiles is alive and here because of it.” She told her simply. “Which I’m sure you’re glad about too.”

Stiles pursed his lips and glanced between Lydia and Derek, “For the record I was going to freak out about Peter knowing, not about Lydia. I know she wouldn’t hurt any of us on purpose, give me little credit,” he said to Derek with a frown as he ran his hand over Malia’s back.

"Sorry." Both Malia and Derek muttered at the same time. They both looked up at each other hesitant smiles pulling at their lips. 

Derek nodded at Stiles as way of acknowledging his rash judgment. "As Lydia said the options were limited...I also feel like you should know that he didn't know about you, didn't remember. My mother took the memory away from him. I'm not saying this so you'll be sympathetic towards him," Derek glanced over at Lydia, her feelings for his uncle very clear and understandable, "But because your family and pack now and you deserve all the facts."

Malia sighed this was a lot to take in, "Thanks Lydia. Of course I understand what you did and why. And I just...What am I supposed to do with this information now?" Malia glanced back between Lydia and Derek her gaze finally settling on Stiles.

Stiles rubbed her back, “You’re going to take some time and think about what you want to do. No one here is going to pressure you,” he said pointedly glancing back at Lydia and Derek to make sure they understood that.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Relax. I’m merely the messenger. You can do nothing with this information and it wouldn’t bother me in the slightest. I just felt like I owed you an explanation, that’s all.”

Derek nodded, "What she said and with that we’ll let you be for now." Derek moved to rise using his hand on Lydia's lower back to usher her up and out as well. She gave him a dirty look but got up anyone. Derek bit his inner cheek to keep from laughing. 

"They are definitely mates!" Malia exclaimed excitedly to Stiles as the door shut behind Derek.  
"Just like you’re mine!" Her smile faltering a bit at Stiles look of shock and was that horror.

Stiles scratched the back of his neck and let out a nervous chuckle, “You’re kind of adorable,” he commented, “I’m not entirely sure what you mean by mates,” he admitted honestly. “But Derek and Lydia don’t have the same kind of relationship that you and I do.” He pointed out with a soft smile as he reached out a hand and nodded towards the kitchen.

Malia couldn't get enough of that smile. She took Stiles’ hand and headed back into the kitchen so he could finish teaching her how to make an omelet. "Maybe not yet." She said softly as she followed.

______

 

"So, where to now Princess?" Derek asked as he opened the passenger side door for the clearly irritated redhead.

Lydia glared over her shoulder at him. “What did I tell you about herding me around like cattle?” She asked with an arched eyebrow even as she slid into his car again with a huff. “Where else? Back to your place. That’s where my car is,” she said simply as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Lydia wasn’t exactly annoyed with Derek she was mostly just trying to figure him out.

Derek closed the door with a sigh and walked around his car once again, getting in, starting the car and pulling away from the curb. They drove silently for several minutes, but the closer Derek got to his loft the more the realization hit him that he liked being around Lydia Martin and he wanted to spend more time with her. "I was about to make coffee when you walked in." He suddenly blurted out to her. 

Lydia blinked and turned her head so she was glancing at Derek. “…Okay?” She replied confused as she watched him for a minute. “Is that your way of asking me if I’d like to get some coffee?” She asked after a minute, eyebrow arched.

The car suddenly jerked to a stop in front of the local coffee shop, which Lydia hadn’t even realized they’d been so close to. Then again she hadn’t been paying attention. 

“Sure if you want." He quickly made his way out of the car and to the entrance suddenly making an about face realizing he left Lydia in the car. God he was bad at this. 

Lydia sat in the car staring out the Window as Derek walked back to the car. She was so confused, which honestly didn't happen very often. Derek was acting weird, well weirder than usual, not that she really knew what he acted like normally.

He'd never shown much interest in her before other than a accusing her of things. So the fact that he wanted to now unnerved her. Not necessarily in a bad way, but definitely making her more aware of him. She pushed open the door right as he got back to the car.

Derek caught the door as she pushed it open. What was he doing? Keep it together Hale, he urged himself. "I figured we might want to discuss what just happened. And I have actually been throwing out some feelers regarding the whole Banshee thing..." Was he babbling? Derek clamped his mouth shut as he helped Lydia out of the car before closing the door and starting to walk towards the coffee shop.

Lydia glanced at Derek surprise on her face as he held open the door to the coffee shop for her, “You’ve been looking into the whole banshee thing?” She asked softly, not sure why the fact that he’d gone out of his way to look into that for her made her heart warm slightly.

She seemed so surprised that someone would care to look into it that Derek felt a sudden urge to knock Scott and Stiles' heads together. But in lieu of that that he gruffly replied, "It's not a big deal. I mean don't get too excited. It's just some old contacts from New York sending me some old books to look through. We can go over them together if you want." Oh god there he was offering to spend even more time with her.

Lydia arched an amused eyebrow, “That wasn’t me excited,” she commented off handedly, “When I’m excited, you’ll know,” she said meeting his gaze briefly as they stepped towards the small line inside the coffee shop.

“That was me being surprised that you cared enough to do that I mean,” she paused, “We’ve never really talked all that much and the few times we have I got the distinct impression you didn’t care for me all that much.” She explained, gripping her purse tightly. “But if you don’t mind me looking through them with you, then I guess I could,” she told him sending him a sideways glance and half a smile.

Derek was a bit dazed by that smile, it was a real one not the practiced ones she gave others and it was dazzling even at half-mast. He wondered briefly what it must be like when it was full. He coughed slightly, "Uh yeah I don't--sorry. Occasionally my social graces are a bit lacking. " He rambled on, "I actually think you're really brave and well I've been curious myself as to how at 5 foot nothing you carried 6 feet and 185 pounds of werewolf through the woods in stilettos..."

His words were interrupted by the woman in front of them. "So what can I get you two?" The barista asked saving Derek the embarrassment he was now feeling at the look on Lydia's face when he called her brave. God, he was terrible at this. 

Lydia held Derek’s gaze for another second before turning to the barista and ordering her usual. After Derek ordered she reached into her purse to pull out her wallet. “I’ve got this,” she said paying before he could even reach into his pocket. She left the change in the tip jar and then the woman ushered them down the counter.

Lydia studied Derek’s face for a minute before biting her bottom lip. “You’re an enigma.” She commented, her tone light.

Derek raised an eyebrow as he waited for their coffees and once they were ready grabbed both and turned to find a table for them to sit at. He placed the coffees down and then pulled out one of the chairs for Lydia while speaking. "Thanks I think?"

Lydia chuckled softly as she sat in the seat he pulled out. “I haven’t decided if it’s a compliment yet,” she said amused as she lifted her coffee and took a long sip, keeping her eyes on Derek.

Derek fought the urge to squirm under her gaze. She was a beautiful woman and much like him she was used to the attention that being attractive brought. 

"Ok well, let me know when you decide then." He sat in the seat across from her. The table was small and getting his legs comfortably underneath it was proving to be difficult. He heard her chuckle at his predicament and a lopsided grin came out unbidden in her direction.

“Too big for our little human tables huh?” She asked, her voice low, humor in her gaze as she easily crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair with a smirk. “It seems being 5’2” has its perks,” she joked.

"It certainly does." He said giving her a slow once over from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. When he finally stopped at her eye level he couldn't resist a wink.

Lydia felt her entire body warm, her heartbeat picking up speed slightly, but she kept her demeanor unaffected. She arched a brow once again, tapping her nails on the coffee cup, “See something you like?” She inquired tilting her head to the side.

Derek loved her ability to stay calm in every situation, she had to know that he could hear her heartbeat pick up speed, but she still kept her cool. "I'd say we both do." He responded leaning in letting his fingers brush slightly against hers when he heard a familiar voice. 

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Scott asked lightly as he paused at their table.

Lydia glanced up at the sound of Scott’s voice, her hand pulling back from Derek as she gripped her coffee. She gave him a slight smile, “Hey Scott,” she motioned to her cup, “Doing what most people do at coffee shops,” she joked lightly.

"Ah yeah, but,” Scott paused, “Together?" He asked the curiosity clear in his eyes as he glanced at Lydia while scratching the back of his head.

Derek suddenly reached over and pointed to a third chair, "We might as well tell him now," he said to Lydia before glancing back at Scott. "Sit."

Scott arched an eyebrow confusion filling his face as he sat down in the chair Derek had motioned to. “Tell me what?”

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “Yeah, tell Scott what?” She asked not sure why her heartbeat had picked up speed. What exactly was it that Derek wanted to tell Scott?

"About Malia?" He said sounding mildly confused at the rapid increase in her heartbeat, not sure what she’d been thinking. What else would he want to tell Scott?

"What about her?" Scott asked even more at a lost as he looked from Derek’s cool expression to Lydia listening to her rapidly beating heart that seemed to slow down at his words.

“Right, obviously.” Lydia brought her coffee to her mouth and took a long sip. She put the cup down, her composure back as she glanced at Scott. “Long story short, Malia is Peter’s daughter, he knows, so we warned her and Stiles. The end.” She said lifting the coffee back up to her lips.

Derek raised an eyebrow at Lydia’s rapid fire cliff-notes version of what had happened and nearly choked on his own tongue to keep from laughing at Scott dumbfounded expression. 

"Wait, what? How?" Scott asked incredulously because clearly stumbling upon Derek and Lydia on a coffee date wasn't startling enough. But then Scott paused remembering something that happened right after they’d gotten Stiles back. He met Lydia’s gaze. “This is what Peter was talking about, wasn’t it? What he was asking for after we helped Stiles?”

Lydia pursed her lips and glanced down at her coffee. “Yes,” she admitted. “It was the only way he’d help us Scott and as guilty as I feel now that Malia is back, I don’t regret it.” She told him honestly.

Scott’s expression softened and he rested a hand over hers squeezing it gently. “We’ll figure it out,” he said not wanting Lydia to feel bad. None of them had been thinking that clearly at that point and then with loosing Allison, well it was hard.” His chest tightened and he glanced at Derek. “Have you seen Peter at all?”

It took Derek a minute to concentrate on Scott's question, he was too absorbed with why Scott's hand over Lydia's offering friendly comfort was making him want to rip said appendage off her hand. He coughed to hide a growl building in his throat earning an odd look from Scott. Lydia thankfully seemed oblivious to the exchange. 

Derek shrugged in response, "I don't know. Haven't seen him and after learning this information, I can't help but think he's up to something. And knowing him he's been planning it from the moment he got my cousin's name." 

Lydia pursed her lips, “I hate to say it, but I agree with him.” She said her voice low as she leaned into them. “Peter is manipulative and a lot more dangerous than we give him credit for.” She angled her head to the side glancing between the wolves in front of her. “You should have seen him when I first told him about having a kid; I don’t even want to think what he would have done to get that information had I been by myself when I sought him out.”

Scott’s frown deepened, “When did you seek him out?” He asked feeling slightly guilty that there was apparently so much he didn’t know. He glanced at Derek, “You went with her?”

Derek looked at Scott aghast that Lydia would go confront his uncle without Scott or himself present. Thinking of all the ways that Peter could've hurt her.

"What the hell were you thinking? Seeking out my uncle without one of us there?" He all but shouted at Lydia as he gestured between himself and Scott.

Lydia arched an eyebrow a slight glare forming on her on her face. “Keep your voice down,” she said leaning into the table, “And I wasn’t alone.” She pressed her lips together, “Allison came with me.” Lydia told them softly, not meeting either of their gazes and instead glancing at her coffee. “Besides, I told you that earlier Derek.”

Scott’s chest tightened at the mention of Allison’s name. He reached out to Lydia again and rested a hand on her arm, squeezing it gently before letting it go. “I’m sorry you guys had to do that without one of us,” he added.

Derek also reached out his hand softly turning Lydia's over and stroking the inside of her wrist with his thumb. "I'm sorry, I forgot. And just so you know you can always call me." 

Derek spoke so softly almost like his words were a vow. It broke Scott out of his grief briefly, causing him to look at Derek holding Lydia's hand. His curiosity piqued when he saw the looks they were exchanging. He hadn’t expected that. Scott hadn’t even realized Derek and Lydia were that close. But he knew that look. He knew what it felt like; he'd had it and lost it forever with Allison.

Lydia’s expression softened, the slow motion of his thumb against her skin both calming her and making her heartbeat pick up speed. “I know now.” She commented lightly, “But I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself too.” Lydia added pointedly though her voice was soft.

Derek smiled back at her. 

Scott could tell they'd forgotten all about him and it wasn’t slightly amusing. He coughed breaking their daze, "So...Pack meeting?" He asked. 

Lydia looked away from Derek and glanced at Scott, “I guess.” She said pursing her lips, “Though at this point the only person who doesn’t know is Kira and you can probably tell her. We just came from talking to Stiles and Malia,” she explained gently pulling her hand back from Derek so she could focus on Scott’s words even as she wondered when Derek’s touch had suddenly become so distracting.

Derek instantly felt the loss of Lydia's hand in his, when had her nearness become so vital?  
"Lydia makes a valid point. Unless what you really want to discuss is what to do about Peter."

"Well... As much as I don't want to add any more stress onto the pile Malia’s dealing with, I know she’s still adjusting to life as a human," Scott finished on a whisper, "We really do need to know how best to handle this and I think it's best to do so as a pack."

Lydia nodded, “Whatever you want to do. I say we give it a day though, let this all sink in for her before we have a meeting. And I vote death by being buried alive,” she quipped taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'll dig." Derek replied as he drank some of his coffee and promptly spit it out straight in Scott’s direction.

"Hey!" Scott scrunched his nose and grabbed a napkin so his could wipe up the mess while frowning in Derek’s direction.

"What the hell did you get me?" Derek asked with a grimace.

Lydia smirked, “I got you a nonfat lavender latte with extra foam. I thought it might calm you down a bit you seem so tense,” she told him amused. “Don’t like it?”

"Don't--" Derek barely choked out making a face and trying to get the flavor off his tongue, "Don't like it? Are you trying to kill me woman?" he growled at her, even while enjoying her obvious amusement at his expense. 

Scott meanwhile shook his head at their antics and stood up, "Well I'm gonna head out now as your brand of foreplay is not something I need to witness.” He told them pointedly. “Tomorrow at Derek's loft after school," Scott walked away shaking his head. Derek and Lydia, hell stranger things had happened. He shook his head and laughed inwardly, a smile pulling at his lips. He couldn't wait to see Stiles' reaction to his theories. 

Derek just watched Scott's retreating back a look of shock on his face, "Did he just say foreplay?" he glanced back at Lydia.

Lydia opened her mouth, her chest warming. “Scott’s crazy,” she said brushing his words off with a wave even as her heartbeat picked up speed. Foreplay? This was definitely not foreplay. She and Derek…there was no her and Derek. Foreplay implied there would we more than foreplay later and there certainly wasn’t going to be that…because she and Derek were barely friends.

Sure he was attractive, incredibly attractive. Lydia shifted in her seat. “And don’t growl at me, I’m not afraid of your little displays of wolfie testosterone,” she said quietly so she could ignore her physical reaction to her inner thoughts.

Derek pursed his lips. Or maybe Scott was just more insightful then they liked to give him credit for, Derek thought before glancing at Lydia. "Definitely crazy and I'm glad you’re not." He said simply as he rose to walk over to the counter.

Lydia frowned. She placed her cup down on the table and got up following Derek over to the counter. She reached out hesitantly and ran a hand down his arm to get his attention. “Whatcha doin?” She asked lightly.

"Can I get a hot chocolate and a banana chocolate muffin?" Derek felt the slight brush of Lydia's hand on his arm deep down. "Oh I'm just..." He turned to answer her question when he looked at her smiling eyes and barely contained laughter and knew without a doubt that she'd overheard his order.

Lydia bit her lip. She leaned into him so her mouth was near his ear, “Is the big bad wolf ordering hot chocolate and a muffin?” She asked amused as she shifted back. “You order like a 5-year-old Hale. That’s sort of adorable,” Lydia told him with an amused chuckle.

Derek eyed her slightly, "I love chocolate." He said with an indignant tone. Trying to control the pout that was threatening to form on his mouth and further give credence to her comment about him being a 5-year-old.

Lydia smirked, “I’m a lover of chocolate myself so you’ll have to share that muffin with me.” She told him matter-of-factly as she glanced down at her nails.

Derek arched an amused eyebrow at her before glancing back at the barista whose gaze was roaming over him. He smiled, "Cut the muffin in half please and if you’ve got two forks, that’d be great." Derek requested before glancing over at Lydia. "Chocolate is best when it's shared after all..." He smirked back at her.

Lydia could think of many ways to share chocolate, not all of which were PG thoughts so she kept them to herself and filed them away under ‘don’t ever go there’. “Agreed, though I wouldn’t have taken you for a chocolate lover,” Lydia met his gaze, “I wonder what else I don’t know about you.”

At Lydia’s last words Derek was having a hard time remembering why he shouldn't go there. Reminding himself that if he did he'd end up wrecking what could, it seems, be a beautiful friendship. But…flirting was just a little harmless fun.

"I am a man of many hidden layers and talents," he winked as they once again sat down to enjoy their muffin, forks both reaching in at the same time, knuckles brushing. A smile formed on his face unbidden.

Lydia’s teeth sank into her bottom lip when her fingers brushed his and she barely paused before breaking off a piece of the muffin with her fork and bringing it back to her mouth as she glanced up and caught his gaze. “I’ll bet,” she said right before sliding the fork into her mouth and then pulling it back out slowly, clean.

Derek shifted slightly in his seat while watching Lydia remove the fork from her mouth. It seemed little red wanted to play. 

Lydia could see him watching her and she put the fork down and leaned forward in her seat. “You’ve got this odd look on your face, what’s that all about?” Lydia asked lightly.

"You ever heard the story of what happens to little girls who play with big bad wolves?" He asked as he leaned into her, his eyes flashing a bit of blue.

A slow smirk spread across Lydia’s face, a hint of excitement filling her at his playfulness. She’d never actually seen that side of Derek before, but she liked it. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m not a little girl then huh? I run with wolves’ sweetheart, those baby blues don’t scare me,” she responded softly. “Is that your way of telling me you’re the big bad wolf?” She asked teasingly.

He'd never been able to show his true self with a woman before. And that's what Lydia Martin definitely was. Flashing a toothy grin, he chuckled suddenly.

"I like you Lydia Martin. And the answer is yes." He said as he stroked the top of her hand with the pad thumb briefly.

Lydia inhaled deeply as his finger moved against her skin, her body reacting to his touch in an unexpected way. Her heartbeat picked up speed and she felt her stomach flutter slightly. His laughter was unexpected and kind of beautiful, not that she planned on admitting that. Lydia swallowed hard, keeping her voice calm and light.

“You like me, do you?” She inquired glancing away from Derek briefly before catching his gaze again, the smile on his lips making his entire demeanor seem softer. “Maybe I like big bad wolves,” she teased with a smirk.

"Then I guess I'm in luck," he said loving how she tried to keep her voice cool even as he could sense the effect he was having on her.

Lydia studied Derek for a long minute. “You should take me back to your place.” She said lightly while holding his gaze.

"You--What?" Derek choked out in a hushed whisper all cool completely disappearing. "My place?"

Lydia bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at his almost comically wide eyes. “Yes, my car is there and it’s getting late, I have things to do.” She said amused by the shock coloring his features. Mischief filled her gaze, “What exactly did you think I meant?” She asked with an arched eyebrow, humor sparkling in her eyes signaling she knew exactly what he thought she meant. 

Derek cleared his throat; he'd walked right into that one, "Ok you got me. I'm man enough to admit that.” He told her good humor sparkling in his eyes as he shook his head. “Let's go." He stood picking up their garbage and tossing it into the bin before walking back over to the table and pulling out her chair for her. When she rose he rested his hand on her lower back guiding her out of the coffee shop and wondering why he’d never spent any time with her before, because really he actually kind of enjoyed it.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Nogitsune is defeated its time for Lydia to tie up lose ends; starting with informing Derek that there is another Hale in Beacon Hills. What she discovers after that is, maybe there's more to Derek than she originally thought.

Lydia glanced down at the book in her hands as she sat stretched out on Derek’s bed. It was Friday late afternoon and despite the fact that the pack meeting wasn’t for another half hour she’d come over a couple of hours early to spend some time with Derek. It was strange how after spending one afternoon with the former alpha werewolf they seemed to have developed a comfortable repertoire with each other.

Her heels were lying haphazardly on the floor, her legs stretched out so the material of her plaid skirt rested on her upper thighs. She wore a long sleeve shirt that was just a bit loose and her hair ran down her shoulders in lose curls.

Lydia kept her eyes on the book as she spoke, “I wish you would have told me this book needed to be translated. I would have brought my recorder so I could translate page by page because I’m certainly not writing all this out,” she commented lightly, finally looking away from the book and glancing up at Derek with half a smile. 

It was amazing what one single afternoon could accomplish. It had been a long time since Derek had a friend, especially one that looked that good while lying on his bed surround by ancient tomes.

Barefoot with just a Henley and jeans on, he padded over towards Lydia dropping one knee on the bed as he reached around her to grab one of the books.

"Since both of us read Archaic Latin, and between my Aramaic and your Ancient Greek I'm sure the others won't mind the cliff notes version. That is if you want to share it with them.” He paused, “This information is all about you after all." When Derek finally settled down and looked at her she was giving him one of those half smiles that took his breath away and made him wish for the day she’d give him a full one.

Lydia angled her head to the side. “I think I’d rather keep this just between us,” she said lightly. She wanted to be able to digest all the information without having people toss a dozen questions at her. Lydia hesitated before resting the book on her lap, leaning forward and placing a hand on Derek’s arm. “I don’t think I ever said thank you for going out of your way to get these books for me.” She brushed her thumb against his arm, “I really appreciate it Derek.”

Derek ducked his head briefly unaccustomed to the thanks. "It's not a big deal."

Lydia pursed her lips, “It is to me.” She said simply before dropping her hand from his arm and lifting the book off her lap again. She glanced down over the text reading through it slowly so she wouldn’t miss anything. “This is pretty informative. Did you know they say it’s possible my abilities will grow, that I may be able to do more than just hear voices and other things,” she explained.

Derek felt the loss of her hand on his arm when she moved it. "This one says," Derek took a moment to try to get the language into a semblance of modern English so he could translate it properly, "That strength and precision are hers a Fae gift of attraction and supremacy." He finished looking back up at her. "I guess that’s why so many people are drawn to you, follow you." He replied with a wink.

Lydia smirked amused by his humor. “That’s me alpha female,” she teased, “Don’t get on my bad side.” Lydia joked as she once again dropped her gaze to the book in her lap. She shifted her legs bringing on up just slightly so she could rest the book against her knee.

As Lydia shifted next to him her knee coming up a bit, Derek found himself acutely aware that he had a beautiful woman in his bed that he definitively wanted to do more with than read. "I'll be sure to tread with caution. Although I should warn you powerful women are my kryptonite."

Lydia gaze fluttered up until her eyes were on Derek. She arched an eyebrow and leaned forward over her book. “Is that so?” She asked curiously. “I thought men didn’t like that type of thing,” she commented. “When I was with Jackson he always hated when I knew more than him or was better at something than he was.” Lydia admitted. “I always had to dumb myself down a bit to make him happy.” Her lips twitched in amusement, “Does this mean I’m looking kind of kryptonite-y to you.” Lydia joked lightly.

Sliding the open book back to rest on his chest Derek used his hands to enumerate his points. "One, Jackson was an insecure little boy. Two, promise me here and now you'll never dumb yourself down for anyone, myself included. And three, yea, you most definitely are." He finished with a full-fledged smile on his lips.

Lydia’s heart warmed at Derek’s words, her expression softening. There were very few people who actually liked the real her and the fact that Derek was one of them was both weird and sweet. Lydia swallowed hard moistening her throat as she tilted her head to the side. “You should smile more often.” She told him softly before glancing back down at her book.

Derek fought the urge to burst into a cheesy smile at her words. Instead he slide a bit closer to her, hip to hip, one of his arms brushing against hers as he went back to reading, content beside her.

______

"What exactly is this pack meeting supposed to accomplish?" Malia asked as she walked up the steps towards Derek's loft, glancing over at Stiles as Scott and Kira led the way. Scott had even invited his mom, Stiles' dad and Mr. Argent saying that it was time they were all on the same page. 

Stiles glanced at Malia, his hand pressed against the small of her back, “We’re going to figure out how to handle Peter so that he never gets near you,” he said keeping his tone light not wanting to worry her too much.

Malia paused, when a strange noise came from behind the loft door. She tilted her head to the side and heard it again, it sounded like a strange sighing or noise or something.

Malia glanced at Scott whose eyes were wide clearly indicating that he'd heard what she'd heard. And they both immediately reached out to stop Stiles from opening the door.

Stiles frowned and glanced between Malia and his best friend, “What?” He asked confused as to why they were trying to stop him from going inside. It took him a minute, but then two distinct voices came through from behind the door and his eyes widened. “Is that? Are they?” His words trailed off and he gripped the handle tighter and tugged open the loft door intending to catch them in the act of something perverse. He moved into the loft, “Caught ya!” He said and then froze.

Malia and Scott along with everyone else rushed in after Stiles nearly toppling slamming into him at his abrupt stop. 

"Oh..." Was all Malia and Scott said simultaneously.

Kira meanwhile covered her mouth to hide the laughter that was falling from her throat.

Lydia arched a perfectly sculpted brow as she leaned over her book glancing in the direction of the barrage of people that had just come tumbling through the door. “What is wrong with you people? Don’t you know how to knock? Or did manners completely skip over this entire pack?” She inquired shaking her head and shifting back. “What exactly did you catch?” She asked.

Stiles pursed his lips, “It seems nothing.” He said with a shrug and then walked over to the couch and plopped down. “What are guys reading?” He asked lightly as Scott, Kira and Malia moved towards the couch and chairs as well.

Derek smirked in Stiles direction, knowing exactly what he'd thought he was catching them in. As if he hadn't heard them by the door. "...Nothing to concern yourself with." He responded as he handed Lydia her shoes and put on his making his way over to the group. 

"I see we've got a full house." Derek said as he acknowledged the Sheriff, Chris and Melissa. 

"Yeah" Scott nodded. "I figured it was time we were all on the same page from the start."

"So what's this all about?" The sheriff finally questioned. Stiles hadn't been particularly forthcoming when he'd asked him to pick up Melissa and head over to Derek's loft.

Lydia slipped on her heels and scrunched her nose, “Peter,” she commented. “He’s up to no good at least I think he is and we figured it’s probably better to be prepared then caught off guard,” she admitted.

Melissa frowned, “What do you mean he’s up to no good? What’s he done now?” She asked not liking the sound of that.

Lydia shook her head, “Nothing yet,” she admitted, “But he knows about Malia,” she paused not sure if everyone knew about who her father was.

"What about Malia?" Was the parental chorus. 

Derek shook his head and sighed. He couldn’t believe that Scott and Stiles didn’t keep their parents in the loop about what was going on. "I guess we should start with that." Derek said as he came to a stop behind Lydia.

Lydia sighed, “Right,” she paused to glance at Malia sending the girl an apologetic smile. “Malia is Peter’s daughter, a fact that he just recently found out about. And I think that’s going to be an issue.” She told them simply.

The reactions to Lydia's news were myriad of responses.

"Oh honey." Melissa said sympathetically as she walked over to Malia, her hand reaching for her arm and squeezing it gently.

"Wait...How?" The sheriff glanced between Stiles and Malia confused. He was the one who had reunited Malia and her dad, or who they thought was her dad.

"Well that’s a bit of a complication." Chris responded as he ran a hand over his face and frowned, glancing at Malia every so often.

Malia just stood there clearly their reaction only reinforcing what Lydia and Derek had already said about Peter not being one of the good guys. "Is it really that big of a deal?" She asked glancing around the room, "And I'm adopted." She said glancing at the sheriff specifically.

"Guess so." Kira responded also at a bit of a loss. “I don’t know much about Peter, but from what Scott and Lydia have told me…he’s a bit on the crazy side.” She explained.

Derek settled his gaze on Chris, "Look, while I get everyone needing to know, until Peter actually does something there really isn't much we can do about it." He told them.

Lydia nodded, “It’s true. We just wanted everyone to be aware of what was going on so we’re all on the same page. Plus it would be good if we all keep an eye out for Peter.” She told them lightly.

Derek hovered closely behind Lydia clearly waiting for someone to disagree with her.

His actions made Malia smirk and she nudged Stiles, whispering "See, I told you."

Lydia huffed and glanced at Malia, a hint of restrained annoyance on her face. "Can you please stop with that?" she asked glancing at the other girl, "There is no mating going on here. No mating just two attractive people standing in the same space. That's all," she said the words rushing out of her mouth.

Scott pursed his lips, eyes comically wide at Lydia's outburst. He glanced at Stiles and could see his best friend attempting not to laugh. 

Chris arched an eyebrow and shifted uncomfortably as the sheriff and Melissa exchanged an amused glance.

Lydia’s outburst surprised Derek and he pursed his lips, "Well, if we are done here." Derek commented motioning towards the door. 

"I didn't mean to offend you." Malia turned doe eyes on Lydia and Derek. "Did I offend them?" She glanced towards Stiles seeking reassurance. 

Stiles rested his hand on the small of Malia's back, "Not intentionally. Lydia is just a little high strung at the moment, isn’t that right?" He asked pausing and glancing at the strawberry blonde with an arched eyebrow.

Lydia pursed her lips and all but glared at Stiles. "Yes that must be it." She said the sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Derek, I'd like a word with you outside." Chris spoke suddenly cutting off the conversation that was bound to become a fight between Lydia and Stiles.

Lydia shifted her gaze from Stiles to Chris when he asked to talk to Derek. Lydia's body unconsciously moved closer to Derek, so she was in his immediate space. "Is everything okay?" she asked Chris.

Derek tilted his head a bit as he watched Lydia. He wondered if she was conscious of what she'd just done by placing herself between him and Chris. It had been a long time since someone had attempted to defend him. 

"It's fine Red. I'm just gonna step out with Chris and we’ll be right back. Right?" Derek stared pointedly at the older man.

Chris glanced up at the ceiling briefly, "No, I'm going to take you into the hallway and put you down with everyone standing right here," He deadpanned. 

Lydia frowned, "I don't find that even mildly amusing," she responded with a perfectly arched brow.

Chris sighed, "Derek and I aren't enemies anymore and he knows that." He told the teenager before glancing at Derek, "Well?" He motioned to the door.

Derek gave Lydia a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and followed Chris out the door. He watched the other man closely for a minute before speaking. "So? What do you want to talk to me about?" Derek asked gruffly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lydia." Chris stated firmly mirroring Derek’s posture.

______

"Should we be worried?" Malia asked with a frown.

"Shh...." Scott said mimicking silence with a finger to his lips, "I'm trying to listen."

Kira rolled her eyes at Scott. Sometimes he was definitely a typical teenage boy.

Stiles shifted closer to his best friend, "Dude you've got super wolf hearing, you should be able to hear over our talking." He said while patting his friend on the back. "Now tell me what they're saying."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "You guys are ridiculous." She commented lightly though if she was being honest she was kind of curious herself.

Melissa shook her head. "Boys, come on give Chris some time with Derek. If they wanted you to hear they would have stayed in here." She told them pointedly. 

The sheriff nodded, "She's right."

Scott sighed, "Mo-om,” he said with an exaggerated lilt to his tone, “This is important pack business and I'm the alpha." Scott told her simply turning up the puppy dog eyes on his mother. 

"No." Melissa said sternly.

______

"What about Lydia?" Derek asked feeling uncertain about where this conversation was going.

Chris pursed his lips, "Look Hale. Lydia was my daughter's best friend and since Allison isn't here to do it and Lydia’s father is useless. I will. What are your intentions? She's been through the past few months and she’s in a vulnerable place right now…not to mention you’re quite a bit older than she is." Argent replied pointedly. 

Derek was at a compete loss and he just stared blankly at Chris not entirely sure what to say about anything that had just come out of the other man’s mouth.

Chris arched an eyebrow as he glanced at Derek, “Well? What is going on?” He asked waiting for the former alpha to answer.

"I--She's important to me." He finished lamely, not used to being interrogated for something like this. "I know that may sound ridiculous, but…"

Chris cut off his words, "No, it doesn’t sound ridiculous;” he said quietly, “It's enough," he said with a light smile, “For now.” He told him with a look.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

Chris reached out and gripped his shoulder lightly, “Why don’t we head back inside?” He glanced towards the door, “They’re probably waiting for us.”

Derek nodded and led the way back inside his apartment feeling all eyes on him. Of course there was only one pair of eyes that concerned him. And there she was looking straight at him, curiosity in her gaze.

Lydia glanced between Chris and Derek before shifting her gaze to everyone else. “Well, everyone should probably head out,” she said letting her voice trail off, her gaze drifting to around the room, “If we figure anything else out we’ll let you know.”

"Ok,” replied the Sheriff and Melissa

“Yeah,” Scott said with a sheepish smile while reaching for Kira.

“Cool," Stiles said with a nod.

"Sunday Dinner." Melissa suddenly spoke as she made sure everyone left Lydia and Derek to their personal business.

"What?" Scott asked slightly confused.

"I'm off every other Sunday and I think it would be a good tradition. So you'll all be there." Melissa said pointedly and everyone just nodded as they walked out of the apartment knowing better than to disagree with Melissa McCall.

"So, I guess it’s just you and me again." Derek smiled briefly, his recent conversation with Chris making him feel slightly awkward around her.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side as she watched him shift on his feet. "I guess so." She took a step forward and then paused, "Everything okay? What did Chris want?" she asked curiously.

Derek contemplated her question before shrugging, "He was just being protective." He said softly as he reached out and gently tugged a lock of her hair. "Now back to banshee 101." Derek finished briskly letting go of Lydia's hair and moving back over to the bed, reaching down to dust of another volume.

Lydia blinked at the quick movement and pressed her lips together. “Maybe we should give the reading a break for today?” She suggested, “There’s a lot of information to process and all this stuff, well it’s not going anywhere. We can always do this again…right?” She asked a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"What? Yes, of course." Derek assured her. "Did you maybe want to do something?" He asked as his hand scratched the back of his neck as he spoke.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “Something like?” She inquired letting her voice trail off wondering what he had in mind.

"We could eat." Derek nearly dropped his head into his palms at his outburst. Be cool Hale be cool, he urged himself before sending Lydia a hesitant smile. "I mean do you want to go out for some dinner? And maybe catch a show? We could drive down to San Francisco if you wanted."

Lydia wasn’t sure what to say to that. She angled her head to the side studying Derek momentarily before her lips twitched, “Are you asking me out Derek? Like on a date.” She inquired not entirely sure how she felt about that, outside of the hint of excitement inside of her anyway. At least that’s what it felt like it was to Lydia.

Derek heard the uncertainty in her question and knew he had two options. He could play it off as no big deal or for once go after what he wanted. "Yes. If you'd agree, I'd love to take you out on a date." He finished as he extended a hand out hoping she'd take a chance on him.

Lydia glanced down at Derek’s hand not sure what to do. She hesitated before taking his hand. “I guess dinner couldn’t hurt.” She said lightly, though her heartbeat had picked up speed as she watched him.

Derek felt his own heart speed up to match hers. "How do you feel about convertibles?" He said as he took her hand and practically rushed her out the loft, so she wouldn’t be inclined to change her mind. Dating wasn’t his forte, but hopefully the night would go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can't wait to hear what you thought of the next installment.... comments are food for the muse.


	3. Getting To Know You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Nogitsune is defeated its time for Lydia to tie up lose ends; starting with informing Derek that there is another Hale in Beacon Hills. What she discovers after that is, maybe there's more to Derek than she originally THOUGHT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the wonderful comments; we are thrilled you're all enjoying the story.

Lydia ran a hand through her curls as she walked up the last of the steps pausing in front of the loft door. It was late Sunday afternoon and she had been about to head to the McCall’s for Sunday dinner, but decided to stop by the loft and see if Derek wanted to come with her. She knew he usually stayed away from big group gatherings, but Lydia thought it might be nice.

They’d gone out to dinner Friday night and she’d actually had a good time. When Derek let his guard down he wasn’t so bad to hang out with. Plus it didn’t hurt that he was incredibly attractive. A slight grin pulled at her lips at the thought and she glanced down at the deep blue dress she wore. It was casual, fitted at her waist and lose in the skirt with a floral design. Lydia figured it was appropriate for dinner at the McCall’s.

She shifted, her beige three inch heels making a light tapping sound with the movement. Lydia reached out knocking on Derek’s door and waited for him to answer.

Derek was obsessing. He knew it. He could own it. But well, he should've just kissed her, he thought as he kicked yet another offensive piece of furniture. She'd titled her head up, which was the universal sign for ‘kiss me’, but no, what had he done? He'd patted her on the arm good night and let her go on her way. Seriously? If it was possible to kick oneself in the ass he would've.

So when he heard the knock in his distraction and shouted come in he'd had no idea it was the very same redhead that was so thoroughly occupying all his thoughts.

Lydia arched an eyebrow when she heard his voice travel through the door. She gripped the handle and slid the door open just in time to see a piece of furniture flying across the room and crashing into the wall, the lamp splintering and breaking apart. Lydia pursed her lips as she stood just inside the doorway. “Redecorating?” She inquired lightly mildly amused and highly confused.

"Lydia?" Derek asked surprised as he rushed over to make sure the lamp he'd flung hadn't hurt her. "You okay?" he asked, brows furrowing as he patted her down his hands everywhere at once.

Lydia’s eyes widened as humor filled her gaze. “Typically I try not to let guys get their hands all over me until they’ve taken me out on a least two dates.” She commented at the feel of his warm, large hands roaming over her body.

Derek froze at her words the telltale warmth coloring his face. "I...” he paused to compose himself and cleared his throat, “What are you doing here?" He asked lamely stepping back and putting his hands inside his jean pockets.

Lydia smiled, “I thought I’d see if you wanted to take the ride with me to Sunday dinner,” she explained. “I wasn’t sure if you planned on going since hiding out in your apartment is your go to,” Lydia joked, “And I figured I could drag you there so I have some company.”

"Everyone will be there. You don't need me." Derek said with a shrug. He hadn’t planned on going in the first place if he was being honest.

Lydia frowned. “Ms. McCall invited the whole pack.” She told him as she crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re part of the pack. Now get yourself cleaned up and we’ll go.” She told him not really giving him a chance to say no.

Derek found himself automatically turning to go change his shirt when he stopped himself mid stride and glanced over his shoulder at her, "You know, you're the only one that can get away with that...right?" he asked shaking his head a smirk on his lips as he starting moving again going up the spiral staircase to his room to change.

Lydia smirked, “Good. You should listen to me, I’m Lydia.” She called out to him simply loud enough for him to hear as she shifted on her feet and glanced around. “You should wear green,” she told him, “It brings out your eyes.”

Derek smiled hoping she didn’t see him put down the black shirt and pick up the bluish-green one instead. He came back down the stairs a minute later arching an eyebrow in her direction. "Really, my eyes?" He smirked as he made his way towards her while buttoning up his shirt. "Ready?" He asked as he offered his arm to lead her out. "So, by picking me up you don't mean you're driving do you?"

Lydia took his arm, letting her hand curl around it, her eyes turning to slits as she met his gaze, “That’s exactly what I mean. Why, do you have a problem with that? Because I’m a good driver Wolf Boy.” Lydia said the words in a matter-of-fact tone as she tugged him towards the door gently.

______

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to the McCall house and Derek barely let Lydia come to a full stop before shoving open the passenger side door and stepping out stiffly. "Oh, I'm a good driver," He repeated her earlier words glaring back at her and slamming the door with a snort. "And by good you mean lethal."

Lydia rolled her eyes as she parked the car and killed the ignition before getting out and shutting the door. “Oh don’t be such a baby. I’m a perfectly good driver. Stop being so melodramatic,” Lydia said with a flip of her hair as she walked around the car towards Derek.

"I'm a big baby?” He asked, “You ran three red lights and nearly killed a squirrel." Derek stated his hand shoving out in front of him to motion to a random tree and nearly taking Scott's head off in the process when the young alpha came out to greet them.

“Whoa, watch the arms,” Scott mumbled with a chuckle. His mom stood behind him in the doorway glancing out at the kids.

Melissa sighed and shook her head at their argument, "Would the two of you stop messing around and get in the house? The enchiladas are going to get cold," She called out from inside the doorway.

"The squirrel is fine and those lights were yellow," Lydia said with a wave of her hand as she walked passed him and smiled at Scott and his mom. "We're coming," she said as she moved forward towards the porch steps, Scott shaking his head and trailing behind her. 

Scott glanced over his shoulder at Derek, "I didn't realize you guys were coming together," he commented the hint of a smile on his face.

Derek growled at Scott as he made his way into the house in time to see a smirking Chris and Malia who was whispering in Stiles ear, "See told you!"

Derek glared at his cousin before turning to Mrs. McCall. "Thank you for having me over for dinner Melissa." Derek said extending his hand out to the older woman who happily took it. 

"You're most welcome, but from what I understand you've been here before," she teased as she smiled at him. 

"Well...This is the first time it was through the door and with an invitation." Derek winked.

Melissa chuckled and nodded. "Noted," she told him before walking towards the kitchen. "Why don't you all head into the dining room? There's some food already out there." She explained before glancing at Chris. "Do you think you can help me bring the rest in?" 

Chris nodded, "Of course." He said while following her out of the room.

Lydia glanced at Derek and arched a brow. "Someone's being friendly and sociable, I'm slightly impressed." She teased as she started to make her way toward the dining room.

"Only slightly?" Derek said as his fingers lightly grazed the small of her back. The sound of the front door opening again followed by a new voice drew their attention to the hallway.

"I'm here, sorry I'm late." The sheriff said as he burst through the door, everyone clearly seeing where Stiles got it from. 

"John, we’re in the kitchen." Melissa called out from the other room glad that he was finally there.

John smiled and Lydia watched as he made his way into the other room to join her and Chris before getting distracted by the light touch of Derek's fingers against her back. She glanced over her shoulder and smirked while catching his gaze as they continued to move to the table where Stiles and Malia were already seated. "I'm not easily impressed.” She replied picking up their conversation from moments ago, “You should probably remember that if you're looking to impress me," Lydia teased.

Derek guided Lydia to one of the seats and pulled it out for her making sure she sat before taking the chair next to her as Scott moved back to sit by Kira. Derek dipped his head near her ear, "I'll be sure to remember that for the future," he said his words interrupted by Stiles suddenly choking and spitting out some of his soda in their direction.

Malia patted his back with a frown, "Are you ok?"

"Scott! Do something." Kira tugged on her maybe boyfriend’s sleeve, but Scott was too busy laughing to notice.

Scott shook his head at his best friend. “Dude, try keeping it in your mouth next time,” he said amused before glancing at Kira and smiling as he handed her a napkin.

Stiles coughed again as he wiped his mouth glaring lightly at his friend. “Nice,” he said before turning to Malia his expression softening, “I’m okay, thanks,” he said lightly before looking over at Derek and Lydia taking note of how close they were sitting.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “What?” She asked glancing between her friends.

Derek quirked an eyebrow at them, knowing exactly what was going on. "So what are we having?" He asked Melissa who was a bit preoccupied and didn’t hear him as she made her way back into the room holding a casserole dish and watching as Chris and the Sheriff followed behind her.

"You two drop any of that and I won't be happy and neither will the wolves waiting to be fed." She informed them glancing at their hands which held two large plates each. They grumbled while moving into the dining room.

Derek shook his head and then leaned into Lydia, his mouth near her ear as he whispered, "Maybe next time you should invite your mom."

Lydia turned her head so she was facing Derek only aware too late how close together that brought their faces. “My mom doesn’t know about all of this stuff,” she said just as quietly, “Plus she’d probably be too busy to come,” she was always too busy.

Derek hadn't realized how close they were until she turned to face him either, but the note of quiet resignation he heard in her voice quickly moved his mind from that to other thoughts that her comment provoked. 

Instead Derek brought something to her attention, "Are you sure? Everything we've read has hinted at…Banshee-ism," he shrugged his shoulder at the made up word, “being a family thing." He finished leaning back a bit, "Maybe she's the one that thinks you don't know anything."

Lydia’s brows creased at Derek’s words and she glanced at him again hesitating before she spoke, “I don’t…I honestly never thought about that.” She replied quietly frowning at the suggestion. If it was a family thing, why hadn’t her mother mentioned it? Why wouldn’t she try to keep her informed and safe? It didn’t make sense, or maybe it did. “I guess I could bring up the topic with her,” Lydia said not sounding certain about that course of action at all as people around them started passing the food while making conversation.

"I'll go with you if you’d like." Derek gently told her as he gave her hand a small squeeze under the table.

Lydia arched an eyebrow at Derek as she passed the basket of biscuits to him that was just given to her. “Are you offering to come meet my mother?” She asked a hint of amusement in her voice, “And how exactly would that introduction go?” Lydia inquired though the fact that he offered warmed her heart.

Derek was momentarily startled by what Lydia had said. He knew she was teasing him, but there was a kernel of truth to what she asked. He teasingly responded back, "I don't know, but I certainly wouldn't lead with my boyfriend's a werewolf." Lydia's eyes widened, Scott suddenly started choking on whatever he’d put in his mouth, while Kira shook her head, and Malia just smiled. Derek knew he'd over shot on his own teasing with their reactions. But maybe there was truth there too.

Lydia swallowed hard not entirely sure what to say and also very aware of the eyes on them. She could feel Stiles’ gaze boring into them along with Chris Argent’s. 

Melissa arched an eyebrow, “Boyfriend? Lydia sweetie I didn’t know you and Derek were seeing each other.” She commented lightly with a smile.

Lydia opened and closed her mouth, “I think he was joking?” She said though the words came out as more of a question. She glanced at Derek, not sure whether or not she wanted it to be a joke. They’d been spending a lot of time together, but they’d only gone out once. She wasn’t sure that qualified as making them boyfriend and girlfriend. Lydia hadn’t had a serious boyfriend since Jackson. Sure she’d dated a lot of guys and she had a thing with Aiden, but what she had with Aiden wasn’t like what she had with Jackson. 

Derek could feel the uncomfortable tension rising up around him and he didn't know what to say. Did he maybe want Lydia to be his girlfriend? Maybe. Yes. He hadn't actually had a real girlfriend since Paige died. But what would he say now that wouldn't scare her off or worse offend her. 

"I—It was..." He desperately looked around for someone, anyone to help him. But no one did. Never had Derek been so morbidly relieved to hear the tell-tale sound of guns being cocked in the distance and then seconds later bullets whizzed by crashing into the wall with a thundering sound. "Everyone down," he shouted out as he threw himself over Lydia. 

Malia covered Stiles and a minute later the sound of guns going off were heard again. She felt something rip into her side as a bullet pierced her skin, heat radiating from the area as she cried out. 

Scott jerked his head towards their parents as he stood and shouted, "Get cover," he dove over to his mom as Kira rushed to Malia and Stiles’ side. 

Chris and the Sheriff had their weapons out and pointed at the windows after the second round of firing, both already starting to shoot back at their unknown assailants. John pushed the button on his radio and called for backup, "10-13 shots fired! We’re at 1524 Blackburn Rd. I repeat 10-13 shots fired at 1524 Blackburn Rd. send backup."

Stiles heard his dad radio in the shooting giving dispatch Scott’s address as he pressed his hand against Malia’s side. “Flip the table over,” he shouted as he applied pressure to his Malia’s wound and gave Kira a once over to make sure she was okay. “We can get behind it. Scott, you okay?” He called out worry in his voice.

Scott grunted the sound of gunfire still echoing around them every once in a while, “Yeah, mom come on let’s move over by Stiles, Malia, and Kira.” He said crawling with her in the direction of his best friend.

Stiles held onto Malia as he glanced across the table, “Lydia?” He called out.

“I’m okay,” she answered seconds later her hands gripping Derek’s shirt tightly. She flattened one of her palms over his chest, “You’re not hit are you?” She asked her voice barely a whisper, worry clear in her gaze. He had thrown himself over her, trying to protect her.

Derek shook his head trying to focus on figuring out how many people were shooting at them.

"Hunters,” Chris hollered, “It's got to be hunters." Chris gritted out as he reloaded his gun and aimed in the direction of the window again.

"How do you know?" John asked the other man as he shot off another round. His radio went off, the voice coming through low, “We're down the block, Sheriff. Don't worry sir help is on the way.” John was pretty sure it was Parrish speaking and he was glad. He knew the kid was reliable.

Relief filled Melissa and she shifted towards the kids, "Let me see her wound." She said as she made her way over to Malia, the sound of rapid gunfire not yet letting up. "How are you doing honey?" Melissa spoke as she reached for the wound her nurse voice firmly in place. 

Malia bit her lip. She could smell the worry coming off Stiles. She was trying to be tough for him, but it hurt. "It burns," she breathed out.

"They're wolfsbane laced bullets." Derek said while gritting his teeth. He could feel the burn of the two that'd hit him in his back and side just moments ago. He couldn't quite catch Lydia's words as he saw her mouth open, her hands on his face as everything went dark.

Lydia’s eyes widened as he went limp in her arms. “Derek? Derek?” There was a hint of panic in her voice, the sound of sirens not far off.

Scott shifted away from his mom who was safely on the other side of the table. “I’m coming Lydia,” right as he moved around the table three cans were tossed into the house and smoke filled the rooms around them. Lydia lifted her hand coughing, the smoke making her eyes water. She was suddenly feeling light headed and she could hear yelling around her, but it sounded far away.

Lydia’s hand slipped from Derek’s, her body hitting the ground and the last thing she heard before everything around her grew dark was the sound of Scott calling out to her and Derek.

______

 

"So in every book we've read it clearly states that Banshees aren't human." Derek worriedly said as he looked up at her. 

"I figured as much when without any plastic surgery these disappeared after a few weeks," Lydia responded back lifting up her shirt to show the lack of scars on her stomach from where Peter had attacked her. She was standing by the bay windows silhouetted by the setting sun her hair a halo of fire around her.

Derek reached out and the sound of his name being called made him frown. The voice was low, but it was all it took to drag him back, the image of Lydia fading into darkness.

"Derek. Derek..." He could hear the sound of Scott's voice calling his name. 

"We got the bullets out." 

Was that Deaton? Derek briefly wondered, but before he could focus enough on it his ears were drawn to another voice. Stiles. His words were what Derek zeroed in on.

"They took them...How could they just take them?" Was all Stiles kept repeating, pain clearly written in his voice.

Derek forced himself into consciousness when he heard the teenager’s words. "Lydia!” Was the first word out of his mouth, “Where's Lydia?" His snarled as his eyes finally burst opened flashing blue.

Scott rested a hand on Derek’s shoulder, his brows furrowing. “We don’t know,” he said quietly squeezing his arm, trying to offer him some comfort. “The hunters gassed the house, all of us were unconscious and when we woke up Lydia and Malia were gone.” Scott winced at the sound of something crashing behind him as Stiles slammed his hand into some tools in frustration.

Scott sighed, his gaze drifting to Chris and Kira. “We don’t have any leads yet, but we’re going to find them.” He said, his voice unwavering. 

“How are you feeling?” Deaton asked breaking the silence in the backroom of the veterinary hospital.

Derek pushed himself halfway up only to feel Scott and Deaton's hand holding him back and gently pushing him down. "Let me up,” he growled, “I have to go find her."

"No. We barely got the second bullet out because it traveled so deep. You need to heal first." Deaton spoke as soothingly as possible. Sometimes it took him off guard how much Derek could remind him of Talia. 

"You don't understand, I can’t let them hurt her…I can’t--" He words trailed off, his chest tightening at the thought of Lydia hurt. He felt the telltale prick of a needle in his arm and he flashed blue eyes at Deaton before swaying slightly suddenly overcome with a rushing tiredness. He felt two sets of hands lowering him back down to the table

"He's gonna be pissed you did that." He faintly heard Stiles say, "and he's not wrong we have to find them now," before everything drifted into darkness. 

______

 

Close to a half hour later Derek woke up with a roar and swinging at the nearest person. Deaton and Scott were unlucky enough to be next to him at the time and crashed into a nearby wall. He heard Stiles mutter, "Told you."

"Derek! Calm down you’re not helping anyone like this. We were able to figure out that it wasn’t the hunters who took them, that’s a start." Chris spoke calmly approaching the wolf slowly like he would a wounded animal. 

"How do you know? They were clearly the ones shooting at us." Derek said his face shifting back to his human visage as he dropped his legs to the floor and stood, feeling ten times better than he had hours ago.

Scott lifted himself up and huffed. “Because they left as soon as the cops came and because Mr. Argent has contacts in the hunter circles,” he told him. “We know you’re upset, but we’re going to find them. We just need to be smart about this. Lydia will find a way to get in touch with us,” he told Derek before glancing at Stiles. “And then we’ll go and get them both. I promise.”

Derek ran his hands through his hair, "I know Lydia's smart but she's not a miracle worker and in case you've forgotten Malia is injured, not exactly much help in the muscle department." Derek flinched at the loud noise caused by Stiles kicking some more medical supplies Deaton had in the corner. 

"Stiles, I know you are upset. We all are but we will find them." Deaton said as Scott reached down to give him a hand up. "But wrecking my place of business isn't going to help us find the girls."

"We step out for a bit and this is what we come back to?" Melissa said as she and Kira walked in, her sword strapped on her back. 

"I found something." Kira walked over to Derek and held out a piece of ripped cloth to him. "It's definitely someone else’s but I can't quiet pick up the sent. I want to say werewolf but it smells off." She finished feeling a bit sheepish as she shrugged. 

Derek took the piece of material from her hands bringing it to his face and inhaling the scent, "Peter." He said with a barely contained growl as he handed it to Scott. 

"Peter." Scott agreed as Stiles kicked a piece of a piece of furniture this time. Scott winced.

Stiles turned around to face them anger on his face. “Of course it’s Peter. Why haven’t we killed him again yet? Someone please tell me why he’s still breathing because I’ve said a dozen times we should have offed him…again.” He added.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s complicated…But we know why he took Malia. Why did he take Lydia?” He asked confused.

"Because he's obsessed with her and I’m convinced he knows more about her being a banshee than we do or others," Derek said looking pointedly at Deaton, “who know more and aren’t sharing.” He paused and shook his head, "Or maybe just to keep Malia in line. Take your pick."

"It's time you started sharing Deaton." Chris said the hostile note in his voice clear for all to hear.

"Well if it was to keep Malia in line wouldn't Stiles work better?" Scott interrupted trying to defuse the tension that was building in the room, but also staring at Deaton. It was time he asked his mentor some tough questions.

"I think he knows my son well enough to know Stiles would be a bigger problem than help. No offense son." The Sheriff said as he walked in catching the tail-end of the conversation.

Stiles huffed, “I’m offended,” he said pointedly, “Though it’s probably true. But Peter didn’t think this through the second worse person to have there is Lydia. She’s smart and she isn’t above using manipulation to get what she wants or needs,” he commented. Neither was he.

Scott sighed, “Deaton if you know something now is the time to share.” He told him hoping he’d tell them what he knew.

Deaton pursed his lips. His job was to keep balance. If he gave one side too much power over the other balance would be lost. But Peter had taken two pack members and Deaton knew the other man knew more than Scott’s pack. With a deep breath he spoke, “Lydia is special. I don’t think Peter ever intended to kill her the night he attacked her. I think all he intended to do was bring her latent banshee abilities to the forefront.” He explained. “Peter has known what she is all along.”

"I figured as much when he referred to her as his backup plan and had her use me to resurrect him. Maybe there’s a bit more you can share? You know something useful." Derek said rolling his eyes. 

"I’ve gotta agree with the wolf." Chris said as he leaned against the wall and glared at the former emissary.

Deaton sighed as he glanced around the room everyone’s eyes on him. “Lydia is probably stronger than you all realize and she hasn’t even tapped into nearly half the power she possesses. She’s the first banshee Beacon Hills has seen in a long time…close to ten years.” He explained while slipping his hands into his pockets.

“Peter most likely wants her because of the abilities she possesses. Having a banshee is like having your own crystal ball. She knows when danger is near, whether or not you can win a fight by the feelings she gets and eventually when her powers grow she’ll even be able to know when danger is near and possibly what that danger is. It’s complicated. Some banshee’s never develop any powers beyond being able to sense danger and hear the warnings of a pack member in trouble.” He told them.

"Well considering her 5'3" frame carried 6' me through the wounds I'm not surprised by that." Derek said not feeling as though he was hearing anything Lydia and he hadn't already figured out on their own. 

"So basically Peter wants her to be his crystal ball that will warn him of impending danger? How does that help us help them?" Chris added clearly on Derek's side of things. 

Deaton sighed. “It’s not a Science; I can only guess why he wants her. I don’t know if he has other plans or not,” he explained before the Sheriff cut in.

"Ok guys the snark isn't going to help us find the girls." The sheriff spoke out, "Now let's think, assuming he had no help he had to carry two unconscious girls out of a neighborhood did he have a car nearby and if he didn't where could he quickly walk to? It's been three hours and time is precious when it comes to things like this. So, less sniping and more doing." 

"John's right. You all know him, you especially Derek. What would he do with a wounded Malia and a passed out Lydia?" Melissa added.

Derek pursed his lips, his brows drawing together, “He’d probably want to take them somewhere secluded.” He offered.

Stiles nodded. “That makes sense. Lydia and Malia aren’t the type to just sit there and be silent. There’s probably yelling and fighting back, which means they’d need to be somewhere alone and strong enough to hold Malia despite her strength.”

"Ok so, what places nearby fit that description?" Scott asked with concern on his face.

"Three places come to mind." Derek said chiming in as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The old mine shaft, the abandoned bank, and…"

“And the tunnels under the town that connect to the mine shaft." Stiles finished glancing at Derek with a nod. It was a good location.

"So, I guess we check out all three." Scott supplied as everyone nodded.

The sheriff frowned, "We should go in teams of two," he replied glancing at Scott, "and we can split up who goes where. One team checks out the tunnels, the other checks out the bank and so on." He said while checking his gun. 

Stiles pursed his lips, "I don't care what we decide, but whatever it is can we just do it already? They've been gone too long. Who knows what Peter is doing to them."

Chris glanced around the room at everyone and shook his head, "No to the bank. Peter knows we know it and I've been through it enough times to know outside of the vault there's no other area there where he could hold them both." He sighed deeply before he continuing, addressing Stiles this time. "As for the girls... Well I don't know Malia but I know Lydia and what Allison always said, 'Dad if Lydia wanted to rule the world she could.'” He paused for a minute his chest tightening, but he pushed the pain aside knowing they needed to deal with the problem at hand.

“Peter's dangerous and sorry Derek, but I don't for a second think he'd consider his daughter’s safety if it was a matter of his own survival." He finished grimly. 

Derek had been putting on his shirt while Argent was speaking, nodding he said "No, you’re right,” he offered before glancing between them, “Then two teams it is and each takes a wolf."

Stiles nodded, “I’m with sour wolf,” he commented glancing at Scott, “Will you go with my dad?” He asked quietly knowing his best friend would make sure nothing happened to his dad.

Scott nodded reaching out and squeezing Stiles’ arm, “Of course,” he said lightly knowing how much Stiles worried about the sheriff. “So, the mines then? We all agree?”

Derek startled a bit at Stiles' words but he supposed if anyone understood how he felt it was him. 

"I’ll go with Derek and Stiles." Chris added as he pulled up his bag and started checking his weapons.

"I'll be with Scott." Kira said.

"I'll be going with you and Scott." Melissa added. 

"No!" Scott, Stiles, and the Sheriff shouted at the same time.

Melissa gave them a startled look and frowned, her hands going to her hips as her gaze zoomed in on her son. “I don’t like you going out there all the time like this.”

Scott nodded as he shifted towards him mom, “I know,” he said as he rested a hand on her shoulder, “But mom I can’t do this if I’m worrying about you too. You know how Peter can be. I don’t want him to hurt you to get to us,” he told her quietly.

John nodded, “He’s right,” he replied softly. “Maybe you can help us from here?” He suggested.

"How?" Melissa asked skeptically. 

"With these?" Deaton said walking back into the room and holding up what looked like rolled up paper in his hands. He sighed at everyone's blank expression and explained, "Maps of the tunnels." 

"How can that help us from up here? I mean my cell reception is good but it's not that good." Scott said and Stiles nodded. 

"Chris? Have something we can use?" Deaton asked smiling knowingly at the hunter.

Chris nodded, “Satellite phones will work. They transmit pretty much anywhere.” He explained. “I’ve got some in the car. Melissa can guide us through the tunnels and hopefully we’ll be able to find them quick.” Chris hoped for their sake that was true.

Stiles nodded, “It’s a plan then, what are we waiting for?” He asked anxiously as he turned and headed for the door. They were going to find Lydia and Malia if it was the last thing he did.


	4. I Didn't Know You Could Do That.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Nogitsune is defeated its time for Lydia to tie up lose ends; starting with informing Derek that there is another Hale in Beacon Hills. What she discovers after that is, maybe there's more to Derek than she originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the messages and your continued interest in our little story; hope you enjoy this next chapter.

"Let us out of here now you psychotic son of a bitch!" Lydia banged her foot against the door a slight growl coming from her throat.

Malia woke up to the sound of Lydia pounding on a door and screaming. "W--What happened?" She finally croaked out drawing Lydia’s attention to her.

Lydia moved over to Malia, crouching down slightly. “Peter happened,” she said glaring towards the door. She’d woken up just in time to see him leaving the room he’d locked them in. Stupid crazy ass werewolf Lydia thought as she looked back at Malia, “Are you alright?”

Malia touched her side where she'd gotten shot earlier; it was healing fast and it wasn't burning any more. 

"Did you take the bullet out?" She asked Lydia as she moved to sit up. "And what do you mean Peter happened?"

Lydia shook her head, “No, it must have been Peter.” She said with a frown before sighing. She glanced around the room trying to figure out where they were. Lydia couldn’t tell much from the small space they were in.

“I saw him leaving the room when I woke up before.” She pointed to the water bottles on the floor. “He must have been dropping those off,” she explained. “We need to get out of here.” Lydia said simply. Peter was dangerous regardless of whether or not he was Malia’s father.

Malia sighed, "Well I'm feeling better. I've been working on my strength and shifting since I became a human so maybe I can break down the door," she suggested as she picked herself up and walked towards the door. She was about to kick with all her might when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Lydia shook her head, “Peter isn’t stupid. If he put us in here there’s a reason. But,” she paused, “Maybe we can trick him into opening the door.” Lydia tilted her head to the side, “How’s your acting?”

"Acting?" Malia scrunched up her face as she looked at Lydia. "I played Wendy in our third grade rendition of Peter Pan." She smiled wanly.

Lydia snorted slightly amused by the girl’s answer. “Not what I meant, but it’ll do. I need you to get down on the ground and pretend you’re hurt.” She told her motioning towards the ground.

Malia played possum as a coyote more than once to get prey so she just shrugged and went to lie down. "Ready when you are." She winked at Lydia and started to groan.

Lydia nodded and moved over to the door banging on it hard. “Hey, jackass! Your daughter is in here and something is wrong,” she shouted, “Unless you want to be a failure as a father before you even get a chance to be one, I suggest you open this door now!”

Malia made sure to clutch her wounded side when she heard footsteps approaching and a male chuckle as the door opened.

"Honestly my beautiful girls do you really think I don't know what you're up to?" Peter barely finished running his mouth, the smirk on his face dying as he heard a whooshing sound and fell to the ground with a thud.

Lydia tossed the dusty broken beam she’d found in the corner of the supply closet and glared. “I’m not your girl,” she glanced at Malia, “Get up, let’s go now,” she said urgently as she ran pass Peter’s body glancing behind her to make sure Malia was following her, heels clacking loudly against the floor as she ran.

Malia immediately leaped up and raced after Lydia. They were running through what looked like tunnels when they suddenly came to a dead end. "What now?" Malia asked looking around frantically.

Lydia swore under her breath. "Now we find another way. There is no way in hell I'm letting Peter Hale get the best of me," she grumbled glancing around trying to figure out their next course of action. Lydia shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it in the darkened corner of the tunnel. "Maybe we can buy some time if he thinks we’re somewhere we're not." she barely whispered knowing Malia would hear her as she motion for her to follow her back down the hallway where she'd seen another tunnel.

Malia following Lydia's lead removed her sweater and threw it into the tunnel where Lydia had thrown hers. She then raced after Lydia grabbing the other girls hand propelled them down the tunnel faster.

Lydia grunted slightly at the faster speed, her heels clicking loudly against the floor. “These shoes were so not made for running,” she mumbled to herself, her breathing picking up speed as her mind drifted briefly to Derek. She wondered if he was okay. Her chest tightened at the thought that he might not be or that he was in the same situation as her and Malia. Lydia swallowed hard knowing she couldn’t think that like. Her friends were fine and so was Derek. They had to be. She spotted the tunnel and tugged Malia off course towards the right, “This way.”

Malia had immediately slowed down her pace when Lydia made the comment about her shoes, "Maybe flats next time?" She quipped her expression quickly turning serious. "Do you think Stiles is ok?" She whispered the worry rolling off her.

Lydia scrunched her nose, “I don’t do flats,” she said flippantly before considering the question and sending the other girl a reassuring, but tense smile. “I’m sure he’s okay. Stiles has a way of making it out of bad situations intact for the most part,” she offered. “Plus Scott, Chris and Derek are with him…and I’m sure none of them would let anything happen to him.” She replied as they moved down the darkened tunnel cautiously.

Malia nodded and both girls were about to move when they froze at the sound of Peter’s voice.

"Come out come out where ever you are!" Peter's voice echoed through the tunnels. "Now, now girls is this any way to treat your maker?"

Lydia does her best not to snort at his words, egotistical asshole. She glanced at Malia and held up a finger to her lips. She points to a small tunnel off to the left and mouthed for the other girl to follow her there, walking quietly so her shoes didn’t hit the floor as loudly. They needed to get the hell out of there.

"You think you can run from me!" The walls vibrated from Peter's shouted words.

Lydia winced at Peter’s words pausing in her movement. She swallowed hard and glanced at Malia. “Keep going,” she said her voice barely a whisper. “I’ll distract Peter, you get help. You’ll be able to move faster without me.” Her chest tightened, “They’re going to be looking for us. The pack,” she clarified knowing that they’d come for them, “Find them and then come get me.” She told her.

"No." Malia whispered fiercely. "I know we aren’t close but packs stick together always, Stiles said so." she said making to pull her forward. She and Lydia may not be close but they could be one day and she already knew how important she was to Stiles and Derek, her cousin, she wasn’t going to let them down.

“I’m slowing you down.” She said even as she moved with her. “Packs do stick together, which is why I need you to get Scott and Derek.” Lydia paused again, but this time it was for a reason. “I can feel them,” she whispered. “They’re here.”

______

Derek, Stiles, and Chris stood at the entrance to the mines. "Testing! Testing!" Stiles spoke into the satellite phone earning matching glares from the two men with him. 

"Walk!" Derek said as he pushed him into the tunnels with Chris leading the way.

Stiles sent a sheepish look in Derek’s direction. “I’m just making sure it works so we know where we’re going. Running around aimlessly will waste time.” He told the wolf right as he heard Melissa’s voice in his ear confirming that she heard him.

Chris grunted as he moved forward. “Tell Melissa we’re near section H-2 and see if she can find out where the tunnels near us lead.”

Stiles nodded and relayed the information quietly as they moved slowly down the tunnels, a flashlight in his free hand. He just hoped they weren’t too late.

Derek heard a voice vibrate through the tunnels. "Peter!" Derek suddenly burst forth blue eyes flashing in mid shift as he broke off into a dead run. 

Chris cocked his gun and sprinted after him hearing Stiles close on his heels as he spoke quickly through the satellite phone to Melissa. Stiles moved quickly gripping the taser that Allison’s dad had given him fully prepared to use it on Peter if things got out of hand. But right now all he cared about was finding the girls. 

______

Scott felt a sudden sense of urgency. Something was happening he could feel it all around him. They needed to hurry. "We've gotta pick up the pace. Something is happening I can feel it." Scott told them as he shifted taking the lead from the Sheriff so they’d need to follow him.

Kira came up behind the sheriff and pulled out her Katana, taking the rear of their little search party. They had people to save.

______

Peter made his way down one of the tunnels silently pausing to scent the area and then smirking as he took a left at the next tunnel. He sped down the hall knowing he was close.

The hair on the back of Lydia’s neck stood on end as a chill ran through her. “We need to move right now,” she said a hint of worry in her voice. She gripped Malia’s arm tightly and started pushing the other girl forward when she felt a large hand clamp down on her arm and tug her back. She let out a startled cry and came face-to-face with Peter Hale.

Malia felt the urgency in Lydia's voice more than anything. "I..." She didn't get to finish, the loss of Lydia's hands on her arm and the startled cry making her glance behind her. Malia’s eyes widened at the sight of Peter yanking Lydia back.

Lydia met Malia’s gaze and yelled out to the other girl, "Run!" Lydia’s voice echoed in the hallway and Malia did letting her instincts take over as she shifted and ran. 

Peter chuckled as he watched the other girl disappear down the tunnel. "She won't get far, you know?" Peter said as he dragged Lydia back towards the makeshift cell, he’d created for them. 

Lydia stayed stubbornly silent as she dragged her heels against the cold concrete, glaring daggers at Peter as they went.

Peter arched an eyebrow at her, "Cat got your tongue? Or should I say wolf?" Peter sent her an infuriating smirk as he continued dragging her down the tunnel.

And that's when Lydia realized Peter was being careless. Outside of the vice grip he had on her arm, he wasn’t trying to shut her up, so she might as well take advantage of it. Lydia glanced behind her at the empty tunnel, sucked in a deep breath and let out a powerful scream that echoed through the entire tunnel system, knowing her pack would find her.

______

Stiles’ head shot up when he heard the familiar scream. He picked up his pace and ran forward side by side with Chris when a sudden blur crashed into him knocking him off balance.

Chris lifted his weapon training it on whatever had showed up next to them. It took him a minute to realize it was the newest pack member and he slowly lowered his gun. “Where’s Lydia?” Chris asked urgently not wanting to lose another girl who was like a daughter to him the way he lost his Allison.

"Down..." Malia struggled to catch her breath as she pointed in the same direction Derek had kept running. 

Chris raced after the wolf watching as Derek fully shifted as he moved, tearing down the hallway.

Stiles watched them go and then glanced back at Malia, his hands going to her shoulders. "Are you ok?" Stiles asked hurriedly as his hands roamed up and down her body as he pulled her up behind him.

"I'm fine. He took the bullet out actually." Malia said as she leaned into him for brief moment. "Stay behind me, we've gotta get Lydia away from..." Unable to even say her father's name she took Stiles by the hand and tugged him forward so they could run after Chris.

______

Kira covered her ears as the scream reverberated through the tunnels. "I guess we’re in the right place." She commented with half a grin.

"Yeah, we are." Scott said pausing and letting out a roar of his own, the sound traveling through the tunnels letting Lydia and Malia know that they weren't alone anymore. 

"Maybe not," the sheriff suddenly spoke up as they heard a series of guns lock and load around them. 

Scott moved in front of the sheriff, keeping his word to protect him as he felt adrenaline fill his body. He shifted, claws elongating, eyes glowing red as he took in the surrounding area with new sight. “It’s hunters.” He growled to Kira.

"Yes it is." Said an older woman, a deep accent to her voice, "The true alpha and the Kitsune, how nice of you to deliver yourselves to us." She said as she clapped her hands together. All of a sudden there were at least ten men with guns surrounding them and Scott tensed in front of the sheriff.

"What now?" Kira asked nervously.

"You're all going to put your guns down and stop aiding in the kidnapping of two teenage girls." The sheriff spoke his gun trained on the woman.

"Oh really?" Laughed the woman, rather evilly Scott thought. 

"What do you think you can do to stop us?" She asked not the least bit cowed by the sheriff. 

"You're helping Peter. Don't you have a code?" Scott spoke up still making sure to stand in front of the sheriff and Kira. He could hear his mom frantically calling out his name through the sat phone, but he ignored her for the moment. He needed to focus.

Araya smirked, “Our code is not like the Argent code. We kill as we see fit and we barter with lesser evils to procure evils that have yet to mature,” she responded cryptically, motioning her men to step in closer to the group. “Come with us willingly and you and your friends might just survive the night.” She commented casually. “As a good will gesture I’ll even let your sheriff here go.”

Scott glanced towards the sheriff who immediately said, “No. I'm not leaving these kids alone with you.” 

Araya merely smirked at the man, “Your fatherly concern is touching Sheriff. But it’ll hardly help them in the end."

Kira nodded at Scott they were outnumbered and there was no way they could grantee Stiles’ dad would make it out alive.

“Fine we go with you.” Scott said as Kira lowered her Kitana and put it back in its sheath. 

“You’ve made a wise decision Mr. McCall.” The hunter Matriarch commended Scott as she motioned for her men to lead the three of them further into the tunnels.

______

Derek had heard Lydia’s scream and instinct had taken over, his body changing as he moved faster and faster towards Lydia. As he skirted the corner into another tunnel he heard her second scream suddenly cut off and spotted Peter slamming her against the wall. He growled loud, eyes flashing blue, fangs lengthening as he shifted fully into wolf form and leapt for his uncle’s throat.

Lydia’s eyes widened at the sound of a loud growl and then seconds later Peter’s heavy body was no longer shoving her into the wall. She turned her head and caught sight of a large black wolf ripping into Peter’s skin as they rolled around on the tunnel floor, her heart beating frantically against her chest.

Peter chuckled slightly as he fought off the wolf. His nephew was nothing if not persistent. “Someone’s a bit testy; did I take something that belonged to you Derek?” He asked with a smirk as he shoved the wolf off of him and growled back.

Lydia’s eyes widened. That was Derek? She watched as Peter advanced on the growling wolf, the sight of blood on his muzzle making her move forward. She was pretty sure it was Peter’s but Derek had come all this way to save her, she wasn’t going to let his uncle hurt him. Lydia sucked in a sharp breath, straightened up and lifted a heeled foot, kicking it out at Peter’s back. She watched as the point of her heel dug into his skin causing him to fall forward towards the wolf…towards Derek. “You sadistic bastard get away from my wolf,” she snapped angrily. 

Peter regained his balance quickly before falling into Derek’s jaws briefly and then rolling over and back away from his nephew. “Et tu, my pretty.” He mocked as Derek circled around to stand in front of Lydia. 

Stiles nearly crashed into Malia and Chris as they stood stunned by the sight of a big black wolf in front of Lydia. Chris raised his gun and held it at the ready, not quite sure what to do at the moment.

“Holy shit,” Stiles’ eyes were wide, “Is that Derek?” He asked in a hushed whisper.

Peter laughed his cold blue eyes hard. “Looks like Derek still has some surprises up his sleeve,” he said keeping his gaze on Stiles before letting it drift to Malia. “Well if it isn’t my wayward daughter,” he said with a smirk while avoiding the large wolf near Lydia at all costs. “You guys just couldn’t leave well enough alone could you?” He asked.

“Shut your trap,” Chris snapped venom in his voice. “You’re done here, you’ve lost. You’re going to leave these girls alone and never bother them again.” He said aiming his gun at Peter. “Is that clear?”

Peter’s eyes turned to slits his lip curling up at the corner. “That’s what you think…I wonder where the rest of your pack is?” Peter asked as he glanced at Stiles. “I know you didn’t come alone, but guess what, neither did I.”

Less than a minute after the words left Peter’s mouth Araya and her men walked into the tunnel with Scott, Kira and the sheriff in tow, guns pointed at each of them.

"Dad..." Stiles spoke in a hushed whisper, his body tensing. Malia shifted so she was standing protectively in front of him glancing around the room. Clearly the time for flight had passed and it was time to fight. 

Derek let out another growl at the hunters.

Lydia shifted her gaze traveling around the tunnels taking everything in as she reached out running a calming hand over the wolf in front of her still not sure how Derek was even an actual wolf. He’d have to explain that later. Lydia leaned forward, her voice barely a whisper when she spoke. "What now?" she asked even though Derek obviously couldn’t answer her in his current form.

"Well look at that? Peter your nephew can fully shift like is Mother, you were holding out on us when you didn't include him in the deal." She said a glint of malice in eye as she eyed the wolf across from her.

Peter glared at Araya, “You’ve got yourself a true alpha and a kitsune. Don’t be greedy.” He snapped. 

A sudden wave of uneasiness passed through Lydia and her body tensed. She could feel something building in her stomach, a feeling. And it wasn’t a good one. She paled slightly her hand going to her stomach. It was the same feeling she got when the alphas were coming for Derek. “Death,” she whispered.

Peter’s head jerked around at her words, Scott’s too.

Scott hesitated, “What is it Lydia?” He asked despite the gun being pointed at him.

Peter studied her expression and before she could answer he did. “She feels the death on the horizon.”

His words caught Araya’s attention and she turned slowly to face Lydia. “Did you say she feels death?” She asked a dangerous gleam in her eyes. “She’s a banshee…We haven’t seen one of those in ages. They’re rare.” The older woman said as she took a step in the girl’s direction, two men with guns at her sides.

Lydia shifted back her gaze darting between her friends and Derek. “I’m one of a kind,” Lydia replied airily before arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow. An idea struck her and she swallowed hard looking the woman dead in the eye not showing a hint of fear despite the erratic beating of her heart. “Rare enough to make a trade? Me for my friends?”

Derek bared his teeth at the approaching hunters. He wasn't letting them anywhere near Lydia, at her words though he let out pained whine.

Scott and Stiles immediately cried out, "No."

"Don’t whine at me Hale," Lydia whispered despite the fact that her chest tightened at the sound. She glanced briefly at Scott and Stiles sending them a look. One life didn’t outweigh the many and if they were willing to take her and let the pack go they could come back and save her later. 

Lydia’s gaze drifted to the woman, “Well? Do we have a deal?” Lydia's bravado once again firmly in place as she faced the woman that was clearly in charge.

Araya smirked, cocking her head to the side a thoughtful expression on her face. It took her a minute to respond. "I say no deal querida, because even rarer than a Banshee is a mated pair."

Confusion crossed Lydia’s face. “I don’t know where you get your information from,” her gaze drifted to Peter and she glared briefly before looking back at the woman, “But there are no mated pairs of anything here unless you count my shoes.” She responded. 

Scott hesitated not sure if Araya was talking about him and Kira or Stiles and Malia or something else entirely. He was so confused and worried. He just wanted everyone to be okay.

Stiles pursed his lips as he shared a look with his dad. At least so far no one had gotten hurt. That was something. His attention was drawn to Chris who aimed his weapon at Araya.

“Why are you doing this Araya? We never used to go about hunting this way…we have a code.” Chris reminded her.

Araya made a light snorting sound and shook her head. “You have a code.” Her gaze once again turned toward the redhead.

Lydia pursed her lips. “Just let my friends go.”

"Tsk...tsk...You have no idea do you? It doesn't matter, I do and none of you are going anywhere!" Her voice slowly rose becoming more fearsome with every syllable. 

Chris caught the sheriff's eye they both knew what had to be done, and with a shot his daughter would've been proud of the lights sparked off and all hell broke loose.

Lydia lifted a her hand from Derek’s back and shifted around him in an attempt to make her way towards Scott, but something grabbed her arm nails digging into her skin. She let out a startled noise right as the sound of guns firing started echoing around them.

Chris and the sheriff focused their fire on the hunters as Scott and Kira dove into the fight. 

Lydia could hear the clashing of a sword as she shoved the person grabbing her, most likely Peter, but she couldn’t make him out. “Get off!” She all but growled as she slammed her heeled foot into the person in front of her and then brought up her knee, knocking them in the groin. She heard the person groan and then moved back again, her breathing heavy.

The feeling was back, gnawing at the pit of her stomach. If they all stayed where they were someone was going to die, maybe more than one person. Lydia’s eyes were starting to adjust and she spotted Stiles and Malia, the coyote fighting one of the hunters so he wouldn’t get to Stiles. 

Malia's eyes flashed blue immediately adjusting to the darkness. After sending one last punch into at the hunter she spotted another one flipping on his night shades. She glanced to her left and saw the sheriff and Argent back to back shooting anything that wasn't them all while Kira swung her sword in an arc keeping the hunters at bay, eyes flashing orange, Scott at her side. 

"Stiles run!" Malia shouted at him over the noise. 

"No I'm not leaving any of you behind!" Stiles stubbornly shouted back. Suddenly two hunters came at them knifes at the ready and all thought of getting Stiles to flee left Malia's mind as she felt her claws and fangs extend and the instinct to protect took over.

Lydia’s head whipped around, the sound of her friends fighting filling the small area around them. She heard another gun go off her body automatically crouching briefly at the sound before righting herself. “We need to go!” She shouted, her arm throbbing from where the claws at dug into her skin.

Scott glanced up at the alarm in Lydia’s voice. That wasn’t good. He glanced around at the fight around him and opened his mouth to tell the pack to get going when another gunshot was fired followed by a startled sound from Lydia and the telltale thump of a body hitting the ground.

Lydia swore when she hit the ground, her hand going to her side where the bullet had hit. Her eyes were oddly adjusting; everything seemed to be in a clear purple haze. She could see Derek had already ripped the hunter that shot her throat out and he was racing back to her side at her cry. She wished he’d focus on getting everyone out of there instead. 

Lydia glanced away from Derek just in time to see another hunter had his gun trained on him and she could feel a scream bubbling in her throat, that same horrible sensation she felt when Allison died. No, god no, not Derek. Not anyone, but especially not him. 

Lydia glanced around frantically until she spotted a fallen knife. She scrambled forward ignoring the pain in her side and grabbed the knife. She pushed herself up on her knees and aimed at the hunter, angling her hand just like Allison had taught her, before releasing the knife at a fast pitch. It hit the hunters arm causing the gun to arch up just as the round went off. The bullet ricocheted off ceiling, popping around and making debris fall around them causing everyone to scatter. 

Scott saw a possible exit tunnel remembering a path Deaton had shown him before they left. He let out a howl signaling his pack to follow him.

Several heads whipped around and in a rush they moved quickly around the debris skirting around the fallen hunters. Chris and the sheriff followed Scott and Kira out through the tunnel glancing back and telling the kids to hurry up.

Lydia pushed herself up wincing and glanced around her eyes searching for Derek. She could hear Stiles calling her and she nodded. “I’m coming, where’s Derek?” She called out as she stayed in place looking for him. She wasn’t leaving there without him.

Lydia suddenly felt two strong hands lift her up startling her. Her body tensed and she turned her head quickly to see who was lifting her up, relief filling her instantly when she spotted Derek. She wrapped her arms around his neck her heartbeat finally slowly down slightly as he spoke.

"Hey Red," Derek winked at her as he lifted her in his arms and rushed after his cousin and Stiles and hopefully out of the damn tunnels.

Scott made another sharp turn taking a minute to make sure everyone was behind him. He held onto Kira's arm looking her up and down and making sure she was okay.

"I'm fine." Kira whispered back as she stroked his cheek his wolf still in the forefront, as her hand ghosted over his skin.

"Chris, Sheriff?” Scott called to them, his relief evident in his voice when he spotted them. Thank god, Stiles would have never forgiven him if anything happened to the sheriff. He glanced behind the adults and frowned. "Where's Stiles?" Scott asked.

"He was right behind me." John said as he glanced over his shoulder ready to head back in to find his son, but before he could he heard Stiles shouting.

"Dad!" Stiles said as he made a sharp turn into the tunnel, Malia by his side, her right hand in his as he reached up to hug his dad with his left arm.

"You’re okay," he whispered into his son's ear echoing Stiles own, "you’re okay."

Malia went to release Stiles’ hand to give them some privacy, when the sheriff opened his arms drawing her in. "I'm so glad you’re alright sweetheart," he whispered into the top of her head as he hugged her too.

"Where's Lydia? Derek?" Chris asked urgently dropping his backpack to reload his gun, ready to head back into the fray. 

Scott’s head whipped around, “I thought they were coming.” He said worry filling him.

Stiles frowned, “Lydia said she was right behind us,” he paused, “She was looking for Derek.” He said stepping forward.

Chris shook his head, “She isn’t going to leave without him and neither are we,” he said starting for the tunnel with Scott and Stiles on his heels, but before he could take another step Derek came barreling through the smaller tunnel into the opening nearly knocking into them, Lydia in his arms.

Scott’s eyes widened, “We were just about to come back for you.” He said relief in his voice.

Lydia grunted. “We’re fine. Now can we please get the hell out of here? It smells and I’m starting to think I do too,” she said with a scrunch of her nose. She shifted slightly in Derek’s arms and the movement pulled at her gunshot wound. Lydia inhaled deeply, her arm tightening around Derek’s neck as the adrenaline started to fade and the wound in her side throbbed painfully, the side of her dress, warm and sticking to her skin. 

Derek kept moving as Lydia spoke knowing that what she smelled was her own blood loss. 

"Which way Scott?" He spoke as everyone started walking. 

"Through here." Scott pointed to the left tunnel and once again led the way.

"Is no one going to mention the fact that Derek is butt ass naked while carrying Lydia?" Stiles asked to no one in particular as he flailed his arms about and followed everyone out.

Malia smirked at Stiles and Scott flushed averting his eyes.

Stiles’ words made Lydia blink away the tiredness that had been seeping into her body, her head lifting slightly from its perch on his shoulder, “…What?” her hand sliding down his shoulder slightly as she spoke confirming that in fact it was skin she was touching and not his shirt.

Kira chuckled at Lydia’s sudden alertness as she kept her eyes forward reaching out to take Scott’s hand.

The sheriff shook his head at his son’s proclamation and grunted, “Just keep walking; there are spare clothes in the car.” He said while gripping the gruff of his son’s neck gently and guiding him and Malia forward leaving Derek, Lydia and Chris bringing up the rear.

Chris shook his head at the Stilinski’s antics it made the constant ache in his heart throb just a bit harder. He picked up his pace deciding to give the couple behind them their space. Lydia was fine he'd done right by his daughter's best friend, which was all he wanted to do. 

"So naked...That’s a new look for you." Lydia quipped with a small grin, though she kept her eyes on his for the moment.

Derek chuckled softly, "Don't worry my male pride isn't offended that it took Stiles mentioning it for you to notice." He commented pressing his hand to the bottom of her thigh to help siphon some of her pain. 

Lydia snorted, but kept her body as still as possible. "Blood loss. That's my story and I'm sticking to it,” She said firmly though her tone held a hint of humor in it. “Plus it’s sort of dark down here for us none wolves." She added softly as her fingers slid through the hair at the nap of his neck unconsciously, some of her pain fading.

Lydia arched an eyebrow at him and then smiled slightly knowing he was trying to ease her pain. It was kind of sweet. She leaned into him as he continued walking them down the tunnel, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Did you know you could do that?" She inquired.

"My mother always said one of us would have her gift. I just always figured it would be Laura or Cora." He shrugged abashedly. 

Lydia contemplated that for a minute, her hand brushing against his skin again, the contact making her calmer as she formulated a response. "I think it's fitting that you'd be the one…" She stopped speaking suddenly as Derek's body tensed. 

"Cave in!" Derek shouted to everyone up ahead, as he started to run for the opening. 

Scott sped up dragging Kira with him and Stiles, Malia and the sheriff did the same. Chris ran forward Derek on his heels as they all burst out of the tunnels and into the fresh air. It had darkened since they got there and it was just about sunset. 

Lydia held onto Derek tightly, her eyes closing slightly as she swallowed hard. She was tired and despite his help with the pain, her body hurt. But at least the terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach was gone. She shifted one of her hands down to put some pressure on her wound, biting her bottom lip at the pain when she pushed against it, blood filling her hand. That couldn’t be good.

Lydia was seriously annoyed with the fact that she was hurt. Stupid Peter, this was all his fault. “Thanks for coming to get us,” she said her voice quiet, “But just so you know I could have gotten us out of there,” she added her heartbeat stuttering in her chest slightly as she closed her eyes briefly.

Lydia felt a wave of dizziness flow through her. She tried to ignore it, but that was easier said than done. She could feel her body growing heavy, her arms slackening on Derek as darkness overcame her, the last thing she saw, the sight of worry on Derek’s face. 

A spark of fear tore through Derek when Lydia passed out in his arms. "We've got to get her to a hospital now!" He snapped a frantic urgency to his voice as he looked around. Chris moved forward the other’s pausing worry coloring their features.

Chris motioned them on, “Go, we’ll meet you at Deaton’s. He and Melissa can help. A hospital will ask too many questions, they need to report gunshot wounds. Everyone get in a car and head back now!” He said taking charge.

He grabbed his keys and opened the car door for Derek who got into the back seat with Lydia still in his arms not even bothering with clothes at the moment it was more important to get her back to Deaton.

Scott, Kira, Stiles and Malia all got into the sheriff’s truck and both cars took off in a matter of minutes heading for the veterinary clinic and hoping Deaton would be able to help Lydia. Derek glanced down at the redhead in his arms as the car sped down the road. He stroked her hair lightly, “You’re going to be just fine.

______

Scott must have called on the way because the second Derek barreled through the doors with the rest of the pack behind him; Deaton was there barking orders to him.

"Bring her here," Deaton called out motioning to the metal table where he and Melissa were standing. 

"Let me see." Melissa was all cool efficiency as Derek placed Lydia on the table and took a step back. His eyes never once straying from the redhead.

"She'll be ok right?" Derek heard the fear in his voice but didn't bother hiding it. He didn’t care if they knew how much he she meant to him.

"The bullet when straight through." Deaton said as they examined her. "Plus She's not human, Derek. She'll heal, slower than a werewolf, but still faster than any human would." Deaton said matter-of-factly as he got to work on taking out the supplies to clean and dress her wound, Melissa by his side helping him every step of the way.

"She's gonna be just fine." Melissa said comfortingly as she patted his arm. "But maybe in the meantime you can put on some pants." She commented, winking at him as she said it causing one Derek Hale to blush.


	5. Just Want to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Nogitsune is defeated its time for Lydia to tie up lose ends; starting with informing Derek that there is another Hale in Beacon Hills. What she discovers after that is, maybe there's more to Derek than she originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is almost herel!! We want to thank you for joining us on this ride; its been such a great time sharing it with you all. thanks again for reading and the wonderful comments... now enough about us enjoy!

Lydia shifted a slight chill fluttering over her skin. A frown marred her face before she even opened her eyes, the feel of cool metal registering beneath her skin troubling her. It took a minute, but her eyes finally fluttered open, the fluorescent light bright, making her blink several times as confusion crossed her face. What the hell? The thought left her as she turned her head and spotted the rest of the tables. She was at Deaton’s clinic.

A soft groan left her lips as a rush of memories came back. Her heartbeat picked up speed, a hint of fear curling inside of her. Was everyone else okay? Did they all get out? Where was Derek? The fact that her worry for him seemed to be overshadowing everything felt strange and yet it didn’t.

Lydia pressed her hands against the metal table in an attempt to push herself up, but the only thing that did was pull at the tightness on her side making her hiss in pain. “Son of a--” her words trailed off, surprise crossing her face when she spotted Scott, Kira, Stiles, and Malia splayed out on the floor with blankets and pillows sleeping, the boys snoring pretty loudly. She shook her head.

Her gaze lifted to the chair beside her where Derek sat, legs stretched out, arms crossed over his chest, head down. His breathing was steady and Lydia’s chest warmed. She reached out carefully brushing a hand against his arm, not wanting to startle him awake. “Derek,” the words were whispered, but she knew he’d hear them.

Derek opened his eyes immediately at the sound of her voice. It was early morning and the sun was just about to start rising. He got up quickly a finger to his lips as he picked her up carefully and slowly walked out of the back room not wanting to wake up the others.

Startled by his movements, Lydia’s arms automatically went around his neck as she arched an eyebrow at him silently, not commenting on his brutish behavior. Maybe she sort of liked it. She relaxed in his arms letting her head rest lightly on his shoulder.

Derek walked up the stairs that were set towards the back of the building near the bathroom and headed up to the roof with Lydia in his arms. He was amazed by how right it felt but he didn't question it. When he reached the roof door, he tugged it open and stepped out into the warm air. He walked further until they were near the edge of the roof and then sat down with Lydia in his arms.

Lydia shifted carefully sitting up slightly and glancing out over the roof. "It's beautiful,” she said softly. She couldn’t remember the last time she watched a sunrise. Sure she still woke up from nightmares, but she never took the time to actually watch the sun rise.

"Yes it is." Derek responded looking down at her.

Lydia felt his eyes on her and she shifted her gaze so she was looking at him. Lydia arched an eyebrow and motioned to his face. “What’s this look?” She inquired as she tilted her head to the side.

"It's this..." He leaned in slowly his intentions clear in case it wasn't what she wanted.

But Lydia just leaned in and met him half way, her eyes closing when his lips touched her softer ones. A spark flew down his body at the feel of her mouth against his. It was slow at first, gentle even, as he learned the contours of her mouth his tongue sliding against her lips seeking entrance to her mouth. 

Lydia opened her mouth beneath his, her hand coming up to cup his cheek as she let him deepen the kiss. She moaned into the kiss, his slow and steady pace quickly becoming more passionate. Lydia pressed herself against him as she returned the kiss enthusiastically the feel of his thumb gently stroking her lower back making her skin warm.

She didn’t break the kiss until her lungs burned with a need for oxygen. Lydia rested her forehead against his and let out a breath, her lips tingling from the all too brief contact. “You kissed me,” she accused, though there was no fire in her voice. Her heart was thumping quickly in her chest as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. “I don’t remember saying that was okay,” Lydia told him before brushing her thumb against his cheek and leaning forward, letting her lips graze his jaw.

Derek chuckled softly enjoying the sensation of her mouth nibbling along his jaw line. "What can I say I'm bold like that," The wind picking up and blowing strands of her red hair around them like a living flame. 

Lydia snorted against his skin, amused. She pulled back and rested against his side letting her body relax. She felt his hand shift as he brushed the hair out of her face and she glanced up slightly a question in her eyes as she met his gaze.

"It happened because of you...The shift... I heard you scream and the wolf knew what to do, that I needed to get to you. "Derek admitted. He’d figured it out once he was calm enough to think rationally once she was patched up.

Surprise crossed Lydia’s face and she sat up slightly shifting so she was facing Derek. “Me? I don’t understand…how? Why?” She wondered if this was like what happened with Jackson when he was the Kanima or something completely different.

"I..." Derek didn't want to scare her off but the minute Araya said it he knew that Malia had been right. "My parents…They were--And it’s rare. Especially because you're not a wolf..." He stumbled over his words, which was so beyond unlike him, but he wasn’t exactly sure how to clue her into what he’d already realized.

Lydia just stared back at him, eyebrow arched in amusement even though her face still held a hint of confusion on it. 

Derek sighed, catching her gaze. "I'm messing this up aren't I?”

Lydia chuckled softly, “I’m not sure if you’re messing it up, but you’re certainly not making much sense. How about you try to complete one sentence? How did I make it possible for you to shift into an actual wolf?”

"I don't think I've smiled this much since I was fifteen. You make me feel at ease in my own skin. And the idea that I might have lost you terrified me,” He told her honestly.

Lydia swallowed hard at his words, but didn’t interrupt.

“All these things and your delicious scent, strawberries and orchids by the way, they tell me one thing that the wolf in me already knew since he came to the forefront the minute he felt you were in danger. And that's that you’re my mate." He explained his eyes on the horizon as he spoke until the last part of the sentence when he glanced at Lydia. 

Lydia opened her mouth and then closed it not entirely sure what to say. “There’s that word again,” she whispered before swallowing hard. Lydia bit her bottom lip glancing up at him from under her lashes. “Now when you say mate, are we talking like hot sweaty monkey sex or like lifelong partner through good and bad, because really mate has several different connotations to it.” She said her heartbeat picking up speed.

“Archaic Latin would probably suggest mating as a breeding mechanism,” her eyes widened, “But that’s not what you mean…that’s not what you mean right?” She met his gaze again not sure why she was suddenly so nervous. Lydia could feel a connection with Derek, but she wasn’t exactly great with relationships. Her past few had ended tragically and she didn’t want that to happen with Derek, not that she was saying they were in a relationship…but it wouldn’t be so bad if they were. 

Derek felt himself relaxing listening to the frantic beat of her heart. "The forever and always kind," he acknowledged.

Lydia let out a breath, "The always and forever kind." she repeated back to him watching as he nodded. She knew he could hear her heartbeat, hell she could hear it and she didn’t have super wolfy senses. But it was a lot to take in, even though she wasn’t necessarily opposed to the idea, it was just new and scary, but also kind of exhilarating. 

Lydia cleared her throat as she met his gaze, her tone casual as she spoke. “That seems a bit presumptuous doesn’t it? I mean you’ve only taken me out once and now I’m yours always and forever to do with as you please?” She asked a hint of humor in her tone trying to break the nervousness she was currently feeling, her hand running over his bicep as she spoke.

"...Do with as I please," Derek raised an eyebrow, "I Like the sound of that." he teased before his expression sobered a minute later. "But then I'm yours every bit as much as you’re mine...if you'll have me." Derek didn't bother hiding the note of uncertainty in his voice. She needed to know how much this mattered to him.

Lydia rolled her eyes playfully, “You would,” she said before studying his expression for a minute and then leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his lips, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. She pulled back quickly, not deepening the kiss as she brushed her thumb against his cheek. “I’m not exactly stellar with relationships,” she warned.

“Jackson was pretty terrible to me and Aiden…” Lydia pursed her lips her chest tightening slightly. She still felt some guilt over the way he had died. “Think we can actually make this work?” She asked softly.

"I mercy killed my first girlfriend, the second one nearly killed my entire family, and if you recall the third one was a serial killer. " he rested his forehead against hers. "I'm no better at this than you are. Maybe we can finally get it right together."

Lydia winced, she remembered Jennifer all too well. The woman had almost killed her…twice. “God, we have terrible track records.” She mumbled. “Let’s promise here and now we won’t try to kill each other,” she joked as she ran her hand over his arm. “So, you kind of saved my life.” She commented. “I don’t think I said thank you.”

"That's definitely a promise I can make. And you have nothing to thank me for in fact. I wanted to say sorry." Derek saw the question in her eyes before she could even ask it, "When I thought you were the kanima I sent Boyd, Isaac, and Erica to kill you." There was a slight catch in his voice as he said it.

Lydia pursed her lips and held his gaze. “I know,” she said softly. “But when you realized it wasn’t me you called them off.” She told him matter-of-factly. “You don’t have anything to apologize for Derek. You were trying to protect people. You were trying to protect your pack and at the time it was the only way you knew how.” She responded, “I get that.” Lydia shrugged. “If I held a grunge against everyone who almost killed me I wouldn’t have any friends,” she joked lightly though her expression was soft.

Derek laughed softly at her words, "I just wish I'd have recognized what you were to me from the start. We might've saved ourselves a lot pain."

Lydia scrunched up her noise at him at that. 

"You don't agree?" Derek asked.

Lydia hesitated, “I think…the old me would have chewed you up and spit you right back out,” she admitted honestly. “I think that things happen when they happen for a reason.” She told him quietly as she looked away from him and out at the sky. “I think neither of us were ready for anything serious then. I’m still not sure I am.” 

Lydia met Derek’s gaze again, “But I’m also not willing to let the opportunity pass by. Because I’ve felt it, the connection between us,” she admitted honestly, “So if we do this, we’re going to need to take things slow, one day at a time even if I am you know…your mate.” She teased. “Is that okay?” She asked a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Derek smiled as he gently titled her chin towards him, "Would've gone all Queen B on me would you?" he winked at her. "But yes I see your point. The person I was when I came back to town was bitter and angry only concerned with power and revenge. I'm not that man anymore and slow is fine by me... I've moved fast before and that never seems to work out." He said as he rubbed his noise against hers.

Lydia grinned softly at the action, “Mm, yes I heard about that. Scott and Stiles are ridiculous gossips, did you know that?” She inquired while shifting back and arching an eyebrow at him. “We’re going to do this thing right though. So I’ll expect you to ask me out again and take me on a proper date.” She responded a hint of humor on her face as she gripped his arm and pushed herself into a standing position very carefully.

Lydia winced, “And I’m not some damsel in distress,” she commented, “I can walk.” Probably slowly and with a bit of pain, but she was prideful that way. “If this is going to work we’ll have to be partners. I protect you, you protect me. No overbearing ‘I need to protect you because you’re a weak girl’ maleness. Got it?” She asked with a grin as she held out a hand to him.

"Yes ma'am. I'll make sure it’s a ridiculously expensive restaurant at that." Derek said as he took the hand she offered and turning it slightly kissed the inside of her wrist. Derek grinned at the look the action caused Lydia to display on her face before quickly picking her up and squeezing her to him gently. 

Lydia let out a startled noise her hand clenching against his shoulder as she sent him a reprimanding look.

Derek just smirked as he put her down. "And I'm all for equality but that also means we accept each other's help when we need it and you bravely wincing in pain to prove to me that you're my equal is unnecessary Lydia. I already know how strong and brave you are."

Lydia huffed, warmth filling her chest at his words. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” she said with a flutter of her eyes. “And you don’t have to take me anywhere expensive. I just-I want to get to know you better. I want us to know each other. You know? Spend time together that’s really all that dating is about.” She let her hand brush against the nap of his neck. 

Lydia glanced up and caught his gaze, “Is that dumb?” She asked sheepishly, which was pretty much a new feeling for her. It wasn’t often that she felt insecure or silly when it came to boys. Usually she felt right at home, but it was different with Derek.

"Not to me. I'd love to know you better and I'd love for you to know me, really know me." He finished as he leaned in for soft kiss, brushing his lips against hers.

Lydia cupped his cheek, returning the kiss briefly before breaking it and brushing her thumb against his cheek as he spoke.

"So, this whole flattery thing not being important does this mean if I forget to tell you how amazing you look against the back drop of the morning sun you'll be totally fine with that." He smirked at her.

Lydia felt her cheeks warm and she rolled her eyes. “Don’t be stupid.” She said glancing away from him as she rested an arm around his neck. Lydia wasn’t used to compliments. Sure, she knew she was gorgeous, but she’d always had to wrestle compliments from Jackson and Aiden had only really given them to her in the midst of getting naked. 

Plus Lydia was determined not to fall prey to society’s desire to turn girls into emotional insecure neurotics who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark…not that she’d have a problem pulling off her dress for Derek, she’d always found him incredibly attractive. And that would be more about testing his werewolf stamina and her sex drive than being lured into his bed. Lydia blinked her thoughts running away with her. “What were we talking about again?” She asked as she tried to focus on what was happening currently and not what might happen in the future.

"I'd rather know what you’re thinking about…" Derek replied crinkling his nose to let her know that he was smelling her pheromones loud and clear and wondering if her thoughts were about him.

Lydia flushed, “Nothing,” she said quickly before ducking her head near his neck. “Stupid werewolf nose,” she mumbled. “No using your super senses on your girlfriend it’s an invasion of privacy,” she quipped before brushing her lips lightly against his neck.

"My girlfriend?" He asked his voice catching a bit. It's been forever since he'd a real one of those.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Well that’s a lot better than going around calling me your mate isn’t it?” She asked with an arched eyebrow. “Unless I’m being presumptuous, which is also possible.” She said letting her voice trail off.

"Well as odd as I find the idea of being referred to as a boyfriend. I definitely like the idea of calling you my something... whatever that title might be never doubt that I'm yours," A slow warm smile spreading over his lips. 

Lydia’s lip twitched at the corner as she wrapped her other arm around his neck, wincing slightly at the pressure it put on her side. “Oh fine, you can call me what you want. Mate, girlfriend, unbelievably sexy banshee.” Lydia smirked.

Derek grinned back and then tilted his head to the side at a noise he heard in the distance. Was that someone gagging?

Lydia arched an eyebrow as she watched his head tilt to the side. “What is it?”

"Stiles!" Derek shouted, startling the eaves droppers and making them crash through the partially open roof door.

Lydia frowned as she arched an eyebrow at Scott and Stiles. “Really? Have the two of you never heard of private conversations. God you’re ridiculous. What do you have to say for yourselves?” She asked only marginally annoyed.

Stiles glanced at Scott. His best friend shrugged and looked over at Lydia and Derek, “We’re sorry we were so loud?” Scott asked.

Derek growled as Lydia scolded them, he had to admit she did that beautifully; she'd have definitely been an alpha if she were a wolf. 

"We'll be heading back downstairs now..." Scott said his voice trailing off as he helped Stiles up off the floor and all but dragged him towards the door. He'd known telling Stiles, Lydia was up on the roof with Derek would only lead to trouble. Awkward trouble.

"Who knew Derek could be so sappy? I had no idea the big bad wolf was such a big ol' marshmallow." Stiles mock whispered to Scott. 

Derek kissed Lydia on the forehead and shifted back from her making her lift an eyebrow in his direction as she tried to hide her amusement at their friend’s assessment of him. "Stiles!" Derek shouted. "I'm putting Lydia down so you better start running." 

"Scott'll be right over to help you ok?” Derek said as Lydia gave him a nod and he took off past Scott after Stiles who'd already started running down the stairs.

Scott closed the distance between him and Lydia. "Should I be concerned?" Scott asked as Lydia put an arm around his shoulders.

"Nah, he won’t kill Stiles, that would upset me,” Lydia replied with a smirk. “Besides Stiles needs to learn not to poke the beast," Lydia joked as Scott helped her towards the stairs. They paused at the top when they heard stiles screaming for Malia to save him. Lydia exchanged a glance with Scott and they chuckled while shaking their heads.

______

Lydia sat in the passenger side seat of Derek’s Camaro, her gaze focused on the window, though she occasionally glanced over at him. They spent the last couple of hours with the pack and Deaton. He’d changed her bandages before they all grabbed something to eat and then decided to take two cars to head back to the tunnels and see if anyone had made it out of the collapse. 

Derek was lost in his thoughts as he drove. He hadn't had this good of a start to his day in a long time. Just thinking of his rooftop conversation with Lydia from the morning made his lips curl at the corners. His mate. Derek almost laughed aloud remembering Stiles horrified expression when he burst out laughing over his hiding behind his cousin. It was definitely a good morning.

Lydia shifted in her seat, wincing slightly, her hand going to her side as Derek continued driving beside her. “Remind me again why we think it’s a good idea to not only go back to the scene of the crime, but to check on people who might have gotten out and probably want us dead even more now.” She commented casually her gaze once again shifting in Derek’s direction.

Lydia's words jolted Derek back to the present. "Oh, Scott." He said with a shrug. He caught the question in her gaze, clearly stating she wasn’t satisfied with his answer so he elaborated. “You know Scott, he’s a good person. He wants us all to check if anyone is trapped or if they all got out. No one should be left to die like that.” Derek replied, “And he's right. Also it's good to know how big a threat your enemy still is." He shrugged again.

Lydia sighed. It wasn’t that she was against the idea, but everything was still incredibly fresh. Her wound was sore, Derek had almost gotten killed, and Peter had once again managed to get the upper hand with her. She honestly wouldn’t shed a tear if the older wolf was trapped in the tunnels and never let out. “I see. It is good to know if they’re still a threat, but really saving them? So they can just come after us again? After you?” Lydia made a small ‘pfft’ing’ sound. “I’d rather let them rot,” she mumbled, shifting again at the odd emotions running through her.

He smiled to himself at her letting them rot comment. "We've learned a better way Red. That being said it's not like we're going to dig anyone out, it's more of a look over. If someone's hands happens to push forth than we'll pull and hopefully they now know we’re a force to be reckoned with it." He reached over to gently squeeze her hand as he pulled up alongside the others. 

"I don't think this is a good idea. Let them rot! I say." Stiles stated matter-of-factly even as Scott shook his head and ignored him. 

"It's the best way to assess a threat." Malia said gently attempting to soothe him.

Lydia smirked and glanced at Derek as she unbuckled her seatbelt, hearing Stiles words from inside the car. “See? There’s a reason Stiles and I are the smartest people in the group,” she joked, “We know when to leave well enough alone.” She pointed out as she pushed open her car door and started to get out drawing the other’s attention to them.

Derek rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the car. "Don't encourage him." 

"Good you’re here." Scott called out as he watched Lydia and Derek walk in their direction, Kira at his side their hands entwined.

Kira glanced towards the rubble of the tunnels, brows furrowed. "Where do you think we should start?" She asked everyone her gaze drifting between the rest of the pack members.

Lydia stopped suddenly, her hand jerking out and gripping Derek's tightly, in an effort to stop him from moving. The closer they got to the tunnel the more she felt it. Death. It was an overwhelmingly suffocating feeling that made her stomach clench.

"What is it?" Derek asked worry evident in his voice as he watched her.

Lydia shook her head, chest tightening. “There aren’t any survivors,” she whispered, “At least not here right now. People could have gotten out, but there are no survivors down there,” she motioned to the caved in tunnel opening. Lydia knew that as soon as the feelings passed, the voices would start just like when she was in the tunnels beneath Eichen house with the Nogitsune. She took a step back, and then another.

Worry crossed Scott’s face as he glanced at them, “Lydia,” he said her name softly as she glanced over at him swallowing hard.

“I’m not going over there.” Lydia stated.

Derek felt the rising panic in Lydia's voice. "It's ok you don't have to and we believe you. I believe you." 

"This was never a rescue mission, not really. We just want to see if it looks like anyone did make it out. Alright?" Scott said from behind Derek also wanting her to know that he had complete faith in her.

Lydia swallowed heavily and nodded. “I know,” she said softly as Kira sent her a worried look. Lydia gave the other girl half a smile. “You guys should go check it out. I’m going to wait right here okay?” She said glancing between Derek and Scott.

Scott nodded and glanced at Derek, Kira and Malia, “Why don’t we split up and check different sides of the rubble?” He said as he moved forward his friends at his sides.

Lydia watched them go her gaze shifting to the left when she spotted Stiles walking over to her. She sent him half a smile, “Hey.” She said softly, tension still in her body as her gaze drifted back to the rest of the pack.

Stiles slipped his hands into his pockets as he followed her line of sight. “Hey, you okay?” He asked quietly, concerned.

Lydia nodded. “Yeah, I just…it’s a lot, the feelings. A little overwhelming the closer I am to it all so I’d just rather keep my distance.” She paused, “How are you?” She asked keeping her tone light. 

“Good, just taking it all in. I’m glad everyone’s okay. And I’m sort of hoping Peter was crushed in the tunnels so,” he let his voice trail off and Lydia couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at her lips. 

She glanced at Stiles and nodded, “You and me both,” she said honestly. There was no love lost between her and Peter Hale. He’d been a thorn in her side since the day he almost killed her on the lacrosse field. Lydia leaned gently back against the Camaro and sighed.

Stiles glanced at her and lifted himself up so he was sitting on the hood of Derek’s car. "I guess the naysayers with no hunting skills get left guarding the cars." 

Lydia glanced at Stiles when she noticed him sitting on the car. "You know if Derek sees you sitting on his car and you so much as scratch his baby, the screaming you did this morning while running from him will seem manly in comparison to what happens when he tries to kill you this time." She told him, a wicked glint of humor in her eyes.

"Big bully!" Stiles muttered as he slid off the hood and stood by her side causing Lydia to laugh.   
"So you and Derek?" 

Lydia nodded, “Guess so,” she said as she watched them moving around the debris. “I gotta admit I didn’t see that coming,” she responded with half a smile as she spotted the wolves grouping together and starting to head back in their direction.

"But you're happy?" Stiles asked, this was the girl he once thought he'd love forever, and while he still had that love in his heart it had changed.

"Yes." Lydia said simply as she nudged him lightly with her shoulder sending half a smile in his direction before glancing over as their friends made their way back to them.

"And you?" Lydia asked as she caught him watching Malia rough house with Derek who just kept throwing her off and laughing every time she attempted to "attack" him, a goofy grin on his face while Scott and Kira held hands calmly traipsing behind them.

"Yeah. She's great; I mean we've got some issues with her sometimes preferring to be a coyote rather than being a girl. But it's good. And Derek's laughing I didn't know he could do that before you." 

Lydia chuckled, "Yeah…That’s definitely something new to see," she joked. 

"So are you all ready to bow down for the ‘I told you so’ that’s coming your way since I’m pretty much always right?" She asked hands on her hips as she shifted away from Stiles. 

Derek raced over to her lifting her off the ground and captured her lips in a thorough kiss. He broke the kiss and rested his head against hers allowing her to come up for air as he whispered, "I'm always happy to go down for my girl." He winked at her as he watched her cheeks color slightly.

Lydia wasn’t one to get embarrassed easily. She arched an eyebrow and shook her head, “You’re terrible and probably very lucky that I have an incredibly high sexual appetite.” She told him unabashedly. 

Lydia saw Scott and Stiles slap their hands over their ears out of the corner of her eyes and she smirked. “That’s why you two get for eavesdropping. Keep it up and Derek and I are going to christen his precious baby right here for all to see,” she joked sending a playful glare in their direction.

Stiles and Scott suddenly burst into the Star-Spangled Banner as Lydia's words. "Alright enough!" Kira and Malia said their tones stern even while their eyes twinkled at the antics of their friends. "Time to go!" Kira said lightly.

"In my Camaro really? You always struck me as rose petals on the bed kinda girl." Derek said as he nuzzled her neck and put her down. 

Lydia snorted playfully, “You remember that I dated Jackson, right?” She inquired as she shifted back and reached up to cup his cheeks as she met his gaze, “But I think it’s incredibly sweet that you’d think of that,” she told him softly, honesty in her voice. “I don’t need grand gestures,” she said as she brushed her thumb against his cheek, “It’s the little things that matter, you know?” She asked tilting her head to the side.

"That doesn't mean you don't deserve them," He said as he took her hand and led her to car door. "Come on let’s go." He said lightly.

Lydia rolled her eyes, but her expression was soft, "Are you herding me back into the car again?”

Derek just chuckled and shook his head as he opened the door for her.

Lydia paused before getting in and glanced over towards the jeep. “Are we meeting up somewhere?” She called out, “Or just all heading back home?” If everyone was going their separate ways then she’d probably see if Derek wanted to hang out for a bit, just the two of them.

"Down time, we could all use the break I think." Scott said as he climbed onto the bike waiting on Kira. 

"Maybe we could all hang tomorrow? It is technically still spring break." Kira added as climbed onto the back of Scott’s bike adjusting her helmet. 

"Sounds like a plan!" Stiles called from inside the jeep as he adjusted Malia’s seatbelt. 

"Why is this necessary? It feels like I'm being straggled." She claimed even though she enjoyed Stiles hovering over her. 

"Safety first!" He smiled a lopsided grin at her, while she rolled her eyes at him. "That's just a family trait isn't?" Stiles sighed. "Oh alright it's the law and if I get another ticket my dad is gonna kill me." He finished. 

"Finally! A reasonable explanation; But your father loves you he won't kill you." She smiled at him. 

"Babe, it's just a figure of speech, we so need to work on your symbolism." He said as he pulled away.

Derek clearly hearing Stiles run off a list of metaphors for Malia shook his head and helped Lydia into the car before closing the door and moving around to the other side. He got in and spoke, "I'm thinking maybe I should spend some more time with my cousin before she starts thinking Stiles speak is the norm." Derek rolled his eyes as he put the car in drive.

Lydia smirked, “She’ll figure it out, besides,” she rested a hand against his arm as he pulled away from the curb and into the road, “I have a feeling you’re going to be very occupied in the near future.” Lydia commented lightly.

"Am I?" Derek winked at her. "So…do you want to go home? Or you could come over? Or I could pick you up later and we could have that official date? and..." Derek was rambling, god actually liking a girl when asking her out always made him awkward. 

Lydia lifted an amused brow in his direction as he continued driving them down the road. "I could probably use a shower after the last day and a half, but it’s early. If you don’t have plans it would be nice to hang out for a little bit later. If you want?" she responded as she shifted her gaze to him and bit her bottom lip.

"Yes." Derek said. About ten minutes later he pulled up in front of her house. He shifted the car into park and then glanced at her for a minute before leaning towards her.

Lydia watched him her heartbeat picking up speed as a small grin slid onto his lips. She waited for him to close the distance between them, but he never did.

The door suddenly unlocked behind her and he smirked, "I'll be back in a hour." Derek spoke softly still staring at her parted lips as he pulled back and winked at her.

Lydia’s eye’s turned to slits as she glared at him playfully before her face smoothed out and she smirked right back. “You realize you’ve just drawn the metaphorical battle lines right?” She asked amused. “No one likes a tease Hale, besides payback is a bitch.” She quipped as she reached for the handle and pushed the door open, pausing to glance at him, “You would do good to remember that,” Lydia told him as she tried to hide a grin.

Derek watched her amused as she got out of the car and strut down the path to her house. He rolled down the window and slipped on his shades calling out, "Game on Martin!" before driving off.


	6. keep knowing you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Nogitsune is defeated its time for Lydia to tie up lose ends; starting with informing Derek that there is another Hale in Beacon Hills. What she discovers after that is, maybe there's more to Derek than she originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'd like to take this chance to say how much fun I had collaborating on this with Cori, you are an amazing writing partner. And to all our readers thank you for coming along for this ride. So keep an eye out for our next story The Flames Inside Your Eyes coming soon.

Epilogue

"Caliente is not allowed as a word Derek," Lydia protested with a playful sigh as she rested on her stomach on the picnic blanket that was laid out in a clearing of the preserve. She rested her head on her hands as she watched him amused. 

"Says the woman who just laid down the word 'baisers’. I'm just following the theme." Derek said with a smirk resting on the opposite side of the board as he watched Lydia leaning his hand against his head.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “It’s technically slang, but I’ll allow it because I like you.” She replied before glancing back down at the letters in front of her. She gnawed on her bottom lip before lifting three blocks from her stack and reaching over the board placing them down. “Aqua-vitae,” she said with a smirk, “And that’s a double word score 19 points times two, is thirty eight.” Lydia told him smugly, though her tone was playful.

Derek laughed as he examined his blocks "Water of life. Hmm,” he pondered momentarily, “Alright Martin. How's this?" and he laid down Thanatos with a smug smile of his own.

Lydia glanced up from the board and arched an eyebrow at Derek, "Greek God of Death…I could counter that with Banshee,” she responded amused and then shook her head and caught his gaze. “You realize this is why they ran away from us when we brought out the scrabble board right?” She inquired as she picked up a few extra tiles and spelled out ‘Atropos’.

Derek Put down his final four pieces 'Eros' "Maybe I was trying to get rid of them,” he said with a grin as he leaned into her for a kiss.

Lydia smirked, cupped his cheek and returned the kiss. "You’re pretty smart sometimes." She murmured against his lips before deepening the kiss.

Derek moved his lips over hers, threading his fingers into her hair. "I am.” He agreed resting his forehead against hers, smile pulling at his lips.

Lydia’s expression warmed as she tilted her head and captured his lips in another kiss glad that she’d given Derek a chance. Who would have thought the two of them together would make her this happy. She certainly hadn’t.

______

Two Weeks Earlier

He saw them all scrambling to dig outward but he knew better. His best chance was to go further into the tunnel and create a new way out for himself. He ran deeper than before, dodging debris and dead bodies. He scrambled into a side tunnel, his eyes glowing, his senses on overdrive as he tried to find a good place to make his exit.

He paused once he’d gone a couple of hundred feet, his head cocking to the side. This was the spot. He shifted turning towards the wall, lifting his fist and slamming into the hard rock of the tunnel walls. And then his other hand joined in, fists pounding at the dirt, rocks and earth, dust filling the area around him.  
He kept moving, faster, his body squirming through the hole he’d created, digging and scratching up into the earth, clawing his way to the surface. He could smell the soil around him, and practically taste the fresh air. And then with a flourish and a loud growl his hand burst from the ground, making the grass fly as it poked out from the earth reaching up, claws elongated. A grin curled at Peter’s lips. He was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is complete.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is complete so more will definitely be headed your way as we edit and post. thank you for reading.


End file.
